The tale of heavy weight
by ghost of fantasy
Summary: This is the story of an incredibly talented unicorn with a strong heart but a hard and unfriendly way of using his magic. in his quest to prove himself he will become a student to celestia and a great rival of twilight sparkle can he prove himself or will he decend down a cold path. I fixed the mistakes and improved the story
1. prologue: birth of talent

prologue:birth of talent

It was a dark and stormy night at the canterlot hospital and within this hospital a new face was about to enter the the emergency room their laid a screaming unicorn mare in great pain as she was giving birth, as she screamed a stallion earth pony doctor was calling for assistance.

"Nurse red heart I need your help in here hurry!" a doctor yelled. Seconds later a pegasus mare with a light brown coat and a crimson red mane and tail and a heart with bandaid for a cutie mark entered and rushed to the mare in begins to talk to the unicorn mare in labor.

"Whats your name ma'm?" the nurse asked.

"Golden Heart." the unicorn mare breathed out

"Golden heart, your doing great just keep breathing." the nurse encouraged. While the nurse helped the mare, the doctor was also telling her to push, and after eight long hours of labor a new foal was born, he had a white coat and an icy blue mane and tail, It began to cry as the doctor examined it and after that he smiled.

"Its a perfectly healthy unicorn colt miss Golden Heart...congradulations." the doctor said.

Excited and happy, the newely made mother asked. "Can I please hold my son now?"

"Of course you can ma'm, the doctor gave the baby to the mother and she slowly rocked the foal in her hooves as they both drifted off to sleep.

Three nights later The mare had finally checked out of the hospital with her new born colt and was about to leave for home when suddenly she is stopped by the doctor that tended to her and the baby, as he came to them he had a look of amazement and concern on his face, after catching his breath he spoke.

"Miss I need to have a chat with you, It concerns your son." he said with much concern. Looking at her child, the mother and her child then went back into the hospital and sat in the doctors office as the doctor began to explained. "Ma'm there is something about your son that needs to be noted, she gave a worried look to the baby that was cueing in her lap.

"well what is it? he's not sick is he?" she said in a worried tone.

the doctor sighed and shook his head. "No ma'm...far from it." he said as he began to explain."Your son is much more special than we previously had thought, while you and your son were here we ran tests on him to see his potential in magic and what we discovered was...incredible, your son's magic ratings are far beyond anything we have ever seen in the history of new born unicorns, here are the ratings, see for yourself." the doctor said as he handed a large magic ratings list to Golden Heart. After a solid minute of staring at the charts, Golden Heart rose her head in complete shock.

"Are these ratings correct?" Golden Heart asked in shock.

"Yes ma'm, I'm sure that in time he could possibly supass the skills of starswirl the bearded with the proper schooling of course, your husband must be very proud." the doctor said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, but my husband is not here anymore, he died as a guard for the princess and well, he died saving the princess from an assassin." Golden grimly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss...I didn't mean to bring that up."the doctor said in gult.

The doctor gave her a minute to let it all sink in, after a breif moment she smiled, no worries, and thank you doctor this is great news." she said with joy.

"Well then, this has been a pleasure, it was nice to meet you and good luck with your son." the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Golden said as she left the room with her son.

Finally the new mother made it out of the hospital and was departing for her home with her foal, as she walked out she was looking at her foal with hope but also sadness. "Oh I wish your father was here to see you, but he's not she said as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

She walked through canterlot streets with the foal in her arms, as she walked passed two concession stands, she had failed to notice that the stands were now floating and spinning in a perfect circle.

Suddenly two stallions came out of their homes and were confused by the fact that their stands were missing."Hey were the hay are our stands?!" one stallion screamed.

"I don't know, they were right here!" the other yelled. Suddenly a small piece of wood landed on ones stallions nose, he then looked up only to be shock to see both stands floating in mid air."What the buck is this!" the stallion screamed.

"Somepony help get our stands down!" the other roared.

It was then that Golden Heart turned to see the problem and was confused for a moment when two stallions were screaming about their stands floating, then it hit her when she saw her son's horn glowing and the fact that the baby was giggling at the whole thing, she now knew that it was the baby that was doing this, she quickly put a hoof on the babies horn to shut off the magic, and looked to see the two concession stands fall and get smashed to pieces on impact, as the stallions looked in shock at their ruined stands th unicorn mare dashed home holding tightly to her baby.

Both the mare and the foal finally made it to their small home at the edge of Canterlot walls, as she made her way inside she put her son down so he could crawl around and explore his new enviorment at the same time the mother laid on the couch and watched her son with amazement and hope.

"Oh...your gifted aren't you, she said with a smile while reaching to pick him up and place him next to her on the couch. She smiled and nuzzled him while he held her muzzle and giggled. "And your strong too." she thought, after another quick thought she came up with an idea for a name. "I got it, since your a heavy lifter with magic I think I'll call you...Heavy Weight." she said with joy.

The baby giggled and shook her muzzle appearing to like the name. "Then Heavy weight it is." she said.

"Mommy." the baby cued earning a smile from Golden

"That's right Heavy, I'm your mommy."she said happy for the baby's first word. She then picked him up and took him to the kitchen and took out a bottle of milk to feed him, when she was done feeding him, she burped him and took him back to her bed so he could sleep with her for the night. Once they were both on the bed, she rocked him to sleep and placed the now sleeping foal in the bed, she yawned obviously tired herself and she got into bed with her foal and turn to look at her adorible son sleeping soundly, she smiled. "You are going to grow to do extraordinary things...I know it." she said before falling asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 1:Heavy Weights Big Day

Heavy Weights Big Day

5 years later

Celestias sun had begun to rise over canterlot, as it shined among the city a certain eager colt had awaken early to practice what he already learn from his mom. it only took him a year since the day he was four to learn the basic magic spells such as levitation and he even learned how to throw up shields for self defense. When he was done with his own routine exercise's of levitating the couch and coffee table as well as push ups and throwing up shields, he then rushed to his mothers room to wake her up

"MOM! mom! come on wake up mom, todays the day!" Heavy yelled bursting in his mothers room, finally she slowly got up and yawned.

"I know sweet heart." she said with a small smile. "Todays the day you go to the canterlot academy for gifted unicorns."she finished, earning a happy nod from the colt.

"Yeah mom I wanna go so bad." he said excitedly as his mom finally exited her room and looked to him smiling

"Hang on Heavy, don't forget your breakfast." she said as she then brought out a granola bar that heavy weight loved a lot and gave him one to eat, as Heavy ate his granola bar his mom went over a few tips for his first day at the academy. "Now Heavy Weight remember to play nice with the other unicorns, listen to the teacher, Do not fight with other kids, and If princess celestia should show up ,please show the utmost respect to her, she is our ruler and could very well choose you to be her student If you apply yourself enough." she said in a serious tone.

Heavy Weight had just finished up his breakfast before he said yes to everything she told him. He opened the door and headed off to his first day at the academy, as he waved goodbye to his mother, she smiled and waved her hoof goodbye back to her son. When Heavy Weight was off and out of sight she went back inside and had a hopeful thoughts for her son, In that moment she began to feel under the weather, as she went back into her room and laid down in her bed she began coughing vigorously and uncontrolably until finally falling asleep.

Heavy weight was running down the streets of Canterlot with the biggest smile on his face, as he ran towards the academy he couldn't help but notice a familiar sight, the two old looking concession stands that gave out foods such as apples and cotton candy. Heavy took noticed and grew a mischeivous smile for he had something devious planned, he walked over to a cart and hid under a small cart and giggled as he made his horn glow, he then effortlessly began to levitate both stands with his magic, He lifted the stands a good sixty feet and spun them around before dropping them on top of a barley stable roof. he had time to stop laughing before the owner and his neighbor came out to discover their stands missing.

"What the hay happened out here!"yelled the first stallion.

"I don't know, but the real question is where the hay is our stands?" replied the neighbore.

"I don't know, but we need to find them, their the reason we can afford our homes."screamed the other stallion.

The two stallions continued arguing with each other while Heavy Weight giggled to himself about his little prank. After a good ten minutes of watching to the two stallions fight about their missing stands Heavy Weight finally decided to let down the stands, Heavy Weight giggled as he used the magic to slowly moved the stands toward the edge of the house, as the stands moved towards the ledge they picked up loose shingles and stones with them, and when the stands were tipping over the ledge a stone fell off the roof and hit one of the stallions on the nose and the head, this got their attention as they looked down at the stone that fell they slowly brought their heads up slowly and looked at each other with looks that said "OH CRAP."both looked up instantly to see the stands finally falling down upon them and demolish in a big a few moments the stallions finally emerged from the two stand wreck with shocked looks on their faces beholding their destroyed buisness's. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"screamed one stallion, "

"I CAN'T beleive this!" shouted the other. they then looked at each other as if they were blaming each other for this mess, with both glaring one another down, they were about fight until the sound of a loud high pitch laughter was heared. Heavy Weight was still under the cart laughing his head off at the two. He got so caught up in his fun he didn't noticed the two stallions lifted up the cart and revealed Heavy Weight laughing at them. It was not until he saw two huge shadows over him, and when he then noticed the cart was not over him any more that he realized that he has been caught. He gulped as he slowly began to turn his head to the two angry stallions who were now staring Heavy weight down. Finally one of the Stallions finally spoke while seething with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR STANDS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" one of the stallions screamed in the colts face, the next stallion spoke up with a more calm voice, but was clearly was angry as well.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to bulid those stands?!" he said in a quietly angry voice. weight managed to brush aside his fear of the stallions as he bravely and smartly replied.

" No, but good luck with the repairs."

A moment of silenced took hold with Heavy Weights choice of words, then suddenly the both stallions yelled."THAT DOES IT."

Before they could snatch up Heavy Weight, his exercise's and practice kicked in and with a brave and serious look he manage to throw up a big shield around himself, that not only defended him against the attackers but it also expanded so quickly that it knocked the stallions back and made them land hard on their backs with a loud crash. While the two stallions were picking themselves off the ground Heavy Weight stood their laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha, you guys are so stupid." he said before sticking his tongue out at them and running off, leaving the the two stallions dazed and overwhelmed.

The rest of Heavy Weights trip went on uneventful until he saw it, the academy, he rushed to the entrance and smiled brightly."FINALLY!" he said looking at the entrance, before he went any further he wispered to himself, 'Okay Heavy you made it to a very advanced academy for your age." he stopped and breathed and continued. "lets show them what your made of." he finished as he entered the academy.


	3. Chapter 2: the Academy

The Academy

Heavy Weight enter the academy and took in his surroundings, all around him were hallways, lockers and groups of unicorn colts and mares, as he walked towards what appeared to be the office he couldn't help but notice a bunch of looks he got from many of the other kids. He entered the office and tried to get the secretaries attention. "Um excuse me miss, I'm here to sign in for this school." he said to the mare. The blue mare with the yellow mane and tail and a paper for a cutie mark, finally looked down over her desk to see Heavy Weight, She looked surprised to see such young colt at the academy.

"Oh um, hello young one, whats your name? she asked with a smile.

"Heavyweight." he replied. "I'm here to sign into the academy" he continued while magicaly making a note appear.

The mare took it and began to read it, a minute later she lowered the paper and wore another surprised face."I might be going crazy here, but this says you've qualified for advanced magic training and defense with mrs Cloverstep." she said with confusion

Heavy Weight cocked an eyebrow at the secretary's amazement. "Yeah my mom said I was very special and told me that i need to get the best training for my magic."Heavy said replied.

The secretary calmed down and continued."Oh sorry for the shock, but the academy has never had such a young yet talented colt join an advanced class before, I just wanted to make sure this was for real."she said with a nervous smile, Heavy didn't know if he should feel flattered or insulted by her remarked.

After finally getting checked out Heavy exited the office and walked to his class while receiving more looks from other began to cut around the corner before bumping into a large colt, the collision knocked both of them on their flanks and made them see stars, when Heavy's vision came to he so a big colt with a white coat a three shaded blue mane and tail and even a cutie mark of a blue shield and a purple six pointed star in the center, as they got up they looked at each other, the big colt spoke up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where i was going." he started.

"Don't worry, these things happen at a corner." Heavy replied.

After laughing a bit at the accident they spoke again."Oh almost forgot, I'm Shinning armor." the colt introduced

"Hello i'm heavy weight." Heavy replied..

They chose to walk together and talk to each other as far as Heavy's class."No way!" Shinning armor exclaimed at the revealments of Heavy Weights class "You're in ms cloversteps advanced class!"he finished.

"Yep, I sure am." Heavy replied earning an amazed look from Shinning armor.

"Dude I couldn't get into that class till I was twelve, you must be very good at magic." not wanting to boast Heavy just smiled as they continued on until they got to Heavy's class.

"Well see you around." shinning said while about to walk off, but at that moment Heavy stopped him with tug on his leg. Shinning turned around to face a young colt with a curious look on his face. "Whats wrong kid?" Shinning asked. Heavy lifted his hoof in a pointing motion while looking down the hall. He was pointing to a young filly with a lavender purple coat and a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak in it

"Who is she?" Heavy asked with a curious tone.

"Oh that's my little sister Twilight Sparkle, this is her first day here as well, she's starting magical kindergarten class, but my mom and dad thinks she can do a lot more than even she knows." Shinning armored explained with a confident smile on his face. This triggered a look that said."oh really?"on Heavy's face, as she went on inside he noticed that Shinning armor had left as well leaving him to experienced his first day in class.

"Well here goes nothing." heavy said as he entered the classroom.

The minute he stepped in class he was greeted by the sight of twenty colts and filles that were almost twice his age staring at him and suppressing the urge to laugh at him, after an awkward moment of silence, a unicorn mare in a dark red coat and a jet black mane with a cutie mark of a four leaf clover with magic dust around it approached the young colt.

"Hello young colt are you lost?" the mare asked hoping for an answer

"No."replied Heavy weight as he handed her the papers.

She took a long look at the papers before looking back at the colt and smirked."Ok kid take a seat and we'll get started.

Heavy took his seat while the other students now looked at him with curiosity as the teacher began."Good morning class!" she announced.

"Good morning ms cloverstep!" they all replied back minus Heavy.

"Thank you for the full introduction class, because as you all can see we have a special new student." cloverstep said referring to Heavy Weight.

Heavy Weight looked around to the kids that looked back at him as cloverstep called to him.

"Would you like to come up and introduce yourself to us?" she asked.

Heavy took a moment to clear his head before getting up from his chair and walking into the front of the class and spoke."My name is Heavy Weight and I like magic and someponies have said I'm very good at it." he said nervously

The room went silent for a moment before Cloverstep stepped in. "Alright, well Its a pleasure to have you in my class Heavy weight." she said before turning to the class, "Well does anypony have questions for young Heavy Weight?" she asked the class, The room went silent for a moment before a few questions came in.

"How old are you?"a filly asked.

"Five."heavy replied.

"What tricks can do?"another filly asked

"I once was able to pick up a small house with levitation before, and my mom said it herself that I could have the strongest shield spell in Canterlot." He replied earning a few amazed looks and dropped jaws from the students. It appeared he had answered all the question, as he returned to his seat confident and proud of his bravery.

"Well now, I did not know you could already do these things already, I think you may very well become one of best students here in the Academy." Cloverstep said wearing an impressed look on her face."Keep up with what your doing and you may become my star student in the future." she introduction were over, Cloverstep turned to the whole class and gave out an announcement."Alright colts and fillies I have to send in an order for some new history and spell books, so for now just pick a book of any kind and just study while I'm gone" she finished before leaving the room.

All the students including Heavy Weight began to walk over to the shelves and began picking up books, Heavy Weight began looking around and in return, discovered a spell book that was labeled, the basics of offense, He became intrigued by the book as he took it back with him to read, at that same time everypony had found a book and began reading all except for one colt who was staring Heavy Weight down he had a black coat and a silver tail and mane along with red eyes."pfft little runt doesn't belong here and I'll make sure he knows it."He said to himself before getting up from his seat. He began to walk over to Heavy while looks of fear were sketched over the other students faces, when he made his way to Heavy Weight and got his attention."Hey kid!"He called out, finally getting Heavy's attention.

Heavy finished half of his book before looking over to the dark colt."What do you want?" Heavy responded in a very unamused voice. The colt suddenly slammed one hoof on Heavy's desk before speaking his mind.

"Look here squirt, I don't know who you are or how you got through those stupid teachers and got to this class so easily, but let me tell you something, I'm in charge of this school don't forget it, I am the top student of this academy, so don't try to out do me shrimp, or I'll fry your flank, you understand me?" the dark colt warned. Heavy once again looked deep into his thought before finally responding to the colt.

"Whatever, now if you don't mind i would like to finish this book, unlike you there are kids that are good with their magic and don't want to be bothered with colts like you." Heavy said with a smirked. The dark colt could not believe that a five-year old told him off, he gritted his teeth, growled, and was about to punch him while Heavy prepared his magic. It was at that moment that a student called to the class.

"THE TEACHERS COMING!" the colt said in a loud whisper the dark pony barely managed to make it back to his seat before Cloverstep came back.

"Alright i'm back, did anypony finish their books?" she asked. Out of all the others Heavy Weight was the only one that finished, he signaled her that he was done by levitating his book in the air, Cloverstep was taken back by this, but held a cool and collective attitude. "Well done Heavy Weight, i see your off to a great start already." she said as she took the book felt proud of himself as he sat back to enjoy the rest of class.

The rest of the day was uneventful with the occasional stare from the mysterious colt bully, as Heavy Weight left the academy for the day he smiled."This was an awsome day of school." he said to himself as he walked home.


	4. Chapter 3: a mother's hope fulfilled

heres the next chapter

a mother's hope fulfilled

Heavy had finally gotten through his first day at the academy with a smile on his face, and two new spells he learned, one right from the book, and one he was inspired to created himself, with all he learned today he couldn't wait to show his mom, as he walked home he was stopped by a familiar sight. The sight was none other than the little filly he saw in the hallways before class. With his curiosity getting the best of him he slowly approached her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hello are you Twilight sparkle?"Heavy asked.

The filly turned to see her speaker and was surprised by the sight of the young colt which stood an inch taller then her giving her a curious look. After a solid moment of staring at each other she finally broke the silence."Oh um hi and yes i am Twilight." she said with a playful giggle, Heavy manage to keep a straight face as he looked at her with the utmost curiosty he had for her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Heavy Weight." he said trying to sound formal. It was at that moment that Twilight reckonized his name,

"Oh my Celestia! your that colt that Shinning Armor told me about, wow its nice to meet you to." she said giving him an admiring smile. Heavy didn't know what to say at that point, so he chose to cut the conversation short.

"Um ok well i need to go, I guess i'll see you tommorow at the academy." he said while walking off with a brave and dignified face, as he left he heared her call out.

"Ok see you tommorow!" she called while walking off.

Heavy continued home while smiling to himself about his bravery with Twilight. ''so they think she is special huh, I think one day i will be the judge of that" he said to himself as he neared home.

Upon approaching his home he noticed his mom was waiting for him on the porch. With his mom in his sights he began to charge until he jumped right in her hooves and gave her a big hug. When he released her from his grip he began jumping up and down about his day.

" MOM! i had the coolest day at school he exclaimed. He began to talk about him meeting shinning armor and Twilight sparkle and he even told her about his teacher ms cloverstep and all the kids who were amazed at the class he was in and the things he could do now, he left out the part with the bully so she wouldn't worry. He ended the story by asking his mom if she would watch the two new spells he learned in class, she smiled.

"Alright Heavy Weight, but only after dinner." she said sternly.

Heavy sighed."Yes mom." he said in defeat, With that they went back inside and sat down for dinner.

They both sat at the table and both had salads with ice tea. After wolfing his dinner and drink down he sped to the door waiting for his mom as she finished her dinner.

"Be patient Heavy weight let me clean these plates off first." she said while scrubbing the plates clean and coughing quietly into her forearm so Heavy wouldn't notice. Heavy Weight was full of excitement as his mother walked out with him at her side, they had found a place where they could practice their magic without bothering others, right outside the walls was a secluded large plain they discovered a year ago that was perfect for practiceing magic.

When they were at the plain Heavy Weight's mother backed up a good thirty feet and called out, alright Heavy show me what you can do!"she called.

Heavy smiled confidently "OK MOM." he replied loudly.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and his horn began to glow, he concentrated with ease as his horn's see through ice blue aura changed to a dence and solid magic aura that was alot like lightning. As he opened his eyes his look got serious as he looked at his surroundings, then he finally saw it a separate piece of the mountain that Canterlot stood on. He smirked with an intense smile as he aimed his horn at the mountain piece. With one last inhale Heavy's horn exploded as a large magical beam was let loose from his horn and traveled like a comet right at the small mountain piece, as the beam hit the small mountain, the mountain exploded in a cloud of dust, smoke, and rocks. as the smoke and debris Heavy's mom looked at the spectacle with an overwhelmed and amazed look, and after a solid five minutes looking at the destroyed small mountain she turned, to see Heavy with an embarrasing smile as he looked at her. Before he could say anything his mom rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug.

" Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Heavy that was beyond amazing son, where did you learn that?"

Heavy thought real quick."In a book I read in class called "the basics of offense." he said.

not reconizing the book she shrugged it off and smiled."I'm really proud of you Heavy." she stated while wearing a prideful and proud look to go with the smile."Now wasn't their a spell you made up yourself?" she finished. Heavy began to smile slyly giving her the universal signal to back up. As she backed up a good twenty feet, he began to concentrate again making his horn glow, but this time after his horn made a flash and when it stopped his horn was no longer glowing. His mother noticed this and asked, what happened Heavy? Heavy stood their smiling and then immediatly started running across the plain. With a small breath he switched his smile with a serious look and started to gritt his teeth. with a powerful sonic boost of invisible magic emminating from his hoofs he jumped high in the air earning a wow look from his mom, but he was not done for he had another part to his trick he was doing. As Heavy decended from his jump his body glowed ice blue, as he neared the ground he reared back his right hoof and aimed it at the ground. With a solid landing he brought down his right hoof and slammed it to the ground, causing another explosion of dust and rubble. When the dust settled, Heavy was now in a crater that was twenty feet wide and five feet deep.

His mother raced over to him worried, but was releived to see him smiling and uninjured. "my goodness Heavy weight, how did you do that?"she asked curiously.

Heavy maintained a smile. "I read in the book about how magic is channeled to the horn and it made me think, what if you could channel your magic into other parts of your body? So i did just that, I learned the jump part and the punching part at recess this morning." he explained while remembering the amazed and admiring looks he got from kids at the playground, as he pranced around proud of himself his mother put her hooves together and smiled.

"I knew you were gifted, I KNEW IT." she exclaimed quietly.

As night began to fall Golden Heart had taken the now tired Heavy Weight back home in her hooves, as they entered their home she turned to Heavy weight who was half asleep in her forearms. "Mom? do you really think i'll be a great unicorn like you said?"Heavy asked.

Golden Heart just smiled and kissed him on the forehead."you already are, and no matter what, i'll always love you for just being my son, she said as they entered his bedroom.

She placed him in his bed and told him the tale of the mare in the moon, when she was finished she tucked him in and

began to leave his room, but before hearing Heavy say, good night mommy, i love you, she turned with a sad smile and looked at the now sleeping colt, I love you too sweatheart she replied quietly as she left his room and quietly closed his door.

When she was alone she looked up at the stars and whispered. "thank you." As she went back to her room she couldn't help but once again cough roughly into her hooves, when she finally stopped she was confronted with the horror that was on her hooves, two small spots of blood. She quickley raced to the kitchen and washed her hooves thoroughly and sighed. "I need to see a doctor tommorow and find out what this is." she let out in a quiet panic while returning to her bedroom and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: problem revealed

**Haven't gotten much reviews but that won't get me down**

**WARNING: about to get sad**

problem Revealed

It was the crack of dawn of Canterlot and Celestias sun had just began to rise over the city. With the first light hitting his bedroom window, Heavy Weight awoke with a yawn and a quick stretch of his hooves, ahh time for another day at the Academy, he said. Heavy rushed to the bathroom and washed up and began raceing towards the door before he stopped himself when he saw a suprising sight. His mother was already up and about, drinking a cup of coffee and was wrapped up in a cloak as if she was going somewhere.

"Um mom are you going somewhere?" Heavy asked surprising his mother.

"OH, Heavy Weight!" she exclaimed. "Please don't sneak up on me like that." she finished

This earned her a worried look from Heavy."Where are you going mommy?" he asked.

"I'm just going on a little errand so, I'll be back home by the time you get back from the Academy, okay?" she replied nervously.

She was doing her best to hide the fear she had in her from last night and finally she caught a break."Okay mom just be careful please."He said still worried for his mom.

"I will sweat heart." she replied while finishing her coffee and rushing out the door.

"That was weird." Heavy said before also departing for the Academy.

* * *

**HEAVY'S MOM POV**

I began to depart to the hospital to get myself checked out after what happened last night, the drops of blood in my hooves where scary and i know that can lead to something bad. As I got to the hospital I began to cough again and this time almost falling to my knees, as I regained my balance I saw that i have coughed up more blood. With that I rushed into the hospital now terrified for my life as I went to the secratery."Hello, i'm here for the appointment at eight o clock." I said nervously.

The secretary looked directly at me as i looked at her, she had a yellow coat as well as a dark yellow mane and tail, she had glasses and on her flank she had a cutie mark of a pair of glasses. She looked at me very carefully and said "ahh yes you are miss gold heart, you came just in time, the doctors waiting for you on the third floor you can go up and see him in room 201 right now."she nicely replied.

I sighed with releif."Oh thank you." I said as I raced up stairs to the third floor. As I arrived to the doctors room i couldn't help but feel scared."Oh I hope Its not serious." I said to myself as i entered the room,

As I entered the room I sat in a chair and waited, five minutes later an earth pony with a brown coat, a black mane and tale, a doctors uniform and a cutie mark of a bandaged bone entered.

"Good morning I am doctor hoover heal,and you must be miss golden heart" he presumed

"Yes that's me, I called for a check up due to an occurance that happened last night."I answered

"Mmm hmm could you please explain what happened?" he asked curiously while looking at notes.

I explained what happened last night with me coughing up blood and how this morning I coughed up more blood just as I arrived at the hospital. The doctor looked deep in his thoughts before giving me a solemn look.

"Ma'am, I am not going to lie this could be serious, we will give you a full check over but i warn you, with what you were describing about your symptoms, this could be very bad."he warned. I looked down hiding the fear of the doctors words, I finally looked up and nodded in agreement. "Then lets get started."he finished.

three hours later

I waited in the doctors office for what felt like days, but really it was only an hour or two. Finally the doctor came out with papers and looked at me with a sad look. "Ma'am may I speak with you In private?"he said ina solemn voice.

I got worried, as I looked at him with fear."yes." I said as we entered his office.

As we entered his office he asked me to sit down for this. When i was seated he began to explain "miss Golden heart we ran all the tests and well we have discovered something rather shocking. It appears you have a horrible disease in your lungs and it is slowly, but surley spreading.

I was in shock by the news and quickly responded. "Is their any kind of medicine or treatment you can give me? please i beg you this can't happen." I begged with tears in my eyes.

The doctor looked at me sadily and slowly shook his head."I am sorry Miss golden heart but at the rate the disease is spreading, well let me just say this."You might want to think about making plans."he grimly said

My heart was breaking as I began to cry. "How long do I have doctor Hoover?" I asked

He sighed. "About six months probably, a year at the most" he said in a low voice.

As my finally tears dried, I looked at him. "I have a son, what am i suppose to do with him? I am all he has left. I said in a worried tone.

The doctor gave me a sad smile."Ma'am if It makes you feel any better I will inform princess Celestia of this situation, and see If she is willing to help you with this matter." he replied in a gentle voice.

I manage to give a sad smile. "Thank you doctor." I quietly said

With that I began to walk to the lobby to check myself out and during the sighn out so many thoughts rushed through my head. 'How will I tell Heavy Weight? How will he take this news? Will Celestia help us with this issue?' I kept asking myself these questions over and over again and yet...I still had no answers to them as I checked out of the hospital.

As I walked out I still felt terrible and scared knowing that my life was now limited to a year at the most. Then I started thinking about Heavy and it made me realize that for the rest of my life I will spend it with him. After that thought I chose to go and visit my son at the academy.

I took a route that would take me to the academy. As I walked I could hear in the distance what sounded like shouting and crying.I began to follow the noise and it brought to the Academy, I looked on at the building knowing what purpose it served. Suddenly my thought was broken by the strange sounds, I began to worry as I looked around the corner and discover a big circle of colts and fillies looking at something in the center. It was at that moment that I heared a familar voice."DON'T EVER ATTACK ME OR OTHER PONIES EVER AGAIN!"roared the voice. My heart dropped as a rushed through the crowd of colts and fillies when I reached the center I was shocked to see Heavy on top of, what looked like an older colt with a jet black coat, a Silver mane and tail, and red eyes, getting beat up.

I began to panic as I rushed to my son screaming in fear. "HEAVY WEIGHT STOP, THATS ENOUGH..."

to be continued


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight

THE FIGHT

Heavy Weight walked to school alone having worries for his mom, he did not know why she acted so strange or were she was going, but he always trusted her finally made it to the academy and was greeted by the sights of Shining armor and Twilight sparkle.

"Hey kid you made it." Shining started.

Heavy noticed Twilight next to Shinning and played it cool and formal "Of course I did, I was always told that it's impolite to be late." he said referring to his mothers teachings.

Twilight then walked up to Heavy with a nervous look and asked. "um would you like to walk with me and Shinning Armor to our classes?"she asked.

Heavy blushed for a second then quickly regain his cool attitude."Sure why not." Heavy answered while Shining chuckled at Twilight's curiosity.

They entered the Academy with smiles on their faces while other students looked upon the trio with respecting and surprised enjoyed the attention he got and wanted it to never end, which it did once they reached Shinning armors class, he waved goodbye and said. "Watch over my sister." he called out as he went to his class.

Heavy smiled then made a straight face as he looked to Twilight. "Lets go wouldn't want to be late right." he said earning him a giggle from Twilight.

As they walked together to Twilight's class, Twilight decided to strike up a conversation. "So you must be really good If your in ms Cloverstep's class huh."she said.

Heavy turned with a cool face. "yeah I guess I am." he said proudly.

Twilight began thinking and finally asked."So do you think maybe you could teach me a spell or two I can barley do the basics?"she asked nervously. Heavy cocked an eyebrow surprised by the question she gave him. He thought a moment and sighed.

"Maybe during recess."Heavy answered with a small smile. Twilight beamed in happiness as she hugged him once again making him blush before he nudged her off

"Oh thank you Heavy, oh I am so excited." before she could say any more Heavy put his right hoof to her mouth.

"No problem, just no hugs, okay and If you are going to attempt them you better be ready to push yourself, okay that's what I always do." Heavy answered as they neared her class.

As Twilight was about to leave they heard a locker slam and looked quickly down the hall and saw the bully Heavy met yesterday. Heavy and Twilight glared at the colt as they watched him picking on a slightly younger colt that looked terrified.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know this locker was yours I just couldn't find a place to put my stuff that's all." the frighten colt said.

The dark colt glared at the younger colt before showing a wicked smile."Oh is that all, well don't worry kid I know the perfect place for your stuff." he said.

"Really? you do?" the younger colt replied.

"Yep." he said before levitating the kid and his stuff in the air, with a wicked smile the dark colt slammed the young colt against the locker, bruising the kids side while levitating the colts stuff into the garbage can. As the dark colt laughed the younger colt began to cry as he ran to the nurse. "Yeah that's right cry to your mommy little baby!" he shouted as he walked off to class. Little did he know Heavy and Twilight saw the whole thing and now Heavy's glare was now a death stare.

"Seriously who is that jerk!" he almost yelled, earning a look from Twilight.

she sighed. "oh that's just Dark Shine he's just a big bully that thinks he is the best, but don't worry my big brother could handle him." she said before going into her class. Heavy stood their for a moment before snickering as he said to himself.

"And if Shining doesn't...I will." he said to himself before going to class.

THREE HOURS LATER

It was lunch time at the academy and Heavy chose to eat alone, trying to get a break from his ate his food peacefully until he was interrupted by the sound of Dark shine yelling at somepony, annoyed he turned to see that it was Twilight that was dealing with the bully. "Just leave me alone Dark Shine!" she yelled.

"Or what? you gonna sic your brother on me, please, he's nothing compared to me and you are even less than that you little whelp" Dark Shine said laughing at her. Finally Heavy had enough, he walked up behind Dark Shine and yelled to get his attention.

"HEY DARK SHINE!" he yelled getting Dark shines attention.

"Oh look its the runt in my class, buzz off kid I'll deal with you later." Dark said before turning to Twilight. Not liking to be ignored Heavy gritted his teeth and shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU TURN AROUND AND FACE A REAL COLT YOU PATHETIC COWARDLY WHEEELP!" The room went silent as all eyes were on Heavy, at that moment Dark Shine slowly turned his head to Heavy giving off an angry look as he got in Heavy's face.

"What did you just call me punk?" he said seething with anger, Twilight became scared as she watched Heavy give off an angry look of his own, You heard me, the only whelp in here is you, Heavy room remained silent before both colts screamed at the top of their lungs as they reared back their hooves to fight each other. At that moment Shining armor entered and used a shield spell to stop them, once they were separated Shining armor glared at Dark Shine showing that he was fed up with Dark Shine's bullying.

"That's it Dark shine you and me are settling this at recess." he said with a growl.

Dark Shine smirked."Fine, but when I'm done with you Shining looser, I'm coming for the runt next, and I'll finish with your sister." Dark said as he went to sit down at his table.

Shining armor sighed as he turned to Heavy Weight with a smile."Thanks for standing up for my sister kid, I'm sorry you got involved in this." he said solemnly.

Heavy just smirked "Don't worry I'm not afraid of him." he said. As he walked off he quickly turned towards Twilight "Hey Twilight, next time try not to be afraid of bullies, just stand up to them and show them who they are really dealing, that's a basic rule I learned before I joined the academy." he said with a quiet and serious tone. Twilight gave him a sad smile feeling as if he was right about her fear of Dark Shine and nodded as they both went back to enjoy lunch.

RECESS TIME

After lunch all kids rushed outside toward the playground, but instead of playing they all circled around and silenced themselves. Moments later Heavy Weight and Shining armor appeared in one side of the circle while Dark Shine appeared on the other, They walked to the center of the circle two staring down one as they came face to face with one was then that Shining armor turned to a ready Heavy Weight with a worried look and came to a decision.

"Heavy I know you want to fight this punk, but your just a kid let me take it from here."Shining begged

Heavy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious, I can take this bully." he said in defiance, earning a look from Shining that said, I don't think you can.

"It's nothing i can't handle, just wait by Twilight." he said gesturing to Twilight that was watching from the inner edge of the circle.

Heavy sighed. "Fine, but if things get too out of hoof I'm taking over this fight."Heavy warned. Shining armor nodded as Heavy walked over and stood next to Twilight with a fearless look as he watched Shining prepare to square off with Dark Shine. As they stared each other the young colt that Dark shine picked on ran to the center, looked at both colts and yelled.

"READY...FIGHT."

As the colt ran off Dark Shine started by blasting a beam of magic at Shining armor, in return Shining rose up a magic shield and the beam was deflected towards the sky. Shining then blasted a beam of his own at Dark, who chose to roll out of its way, only to get rammed by a charging Shining armor. He landed on his back with a thud and quickly got up, showing that he was not finished. Dark Shine blasted a beam of magic towards the sky and redirected it at shining from above, but shining armor was no fool he through up his shield deflecting the blast once again. He then noticed Dark Shine was charging, so shining armor got into a sold stance with his shield up waiting for the impact. On impact Shining's shield shattered, but shining was untouched, with Dark distracted from the shattered shield, Shining blasted Dark Shine to his back again and this time he teleported on top of what looked to be an unconscious Dark Shine, as he inspected the seemingly knocked out Shining Armor got up close to his ear. "Do you yield."Shining whispered

kid, he said, suddenly Dark Shine's eyes shot open along with a smile and shouted, "NEVER!" With that he aimed his horn at Shining Armore's belly and with all his magical strength blasted a strong magic beam right at Shining's belly. The crowd, as well as Heavy and Twilight watched in horror as Shining was blasted about fifty feet in the air before coming down with a loud "CRASH"shining laid in the dirt unconscious as Dark got up and smiled. "I told you Shining armor was nothing compared to me." he said as he walked over to the knocked out Shining Armor.

He smiled as he lifted up both hooves and brought them down hard on the already injured Shining Armor. "this is what you get when you waste your time protecting whelps!" he yelled while repeatedly stomping on Shining.

Heavy couldn't watch anymore as he stomped back to the center and screamed. "Dark Shine face me you cowardly, poor excuse for a unicorn!" Everypony gasped as Dark turned to look at a completely furious Heavy Weight,

"Aww is the baby now stepping up for the whelp." Dark shine insulted.

Heavy growled and then roared. "I told you, the only whelp here...IS YOU!" he exclaimed with a roar. With Dark Shine became angry again as he blasted a beam of magic at Heavy, but Heavy through up a shield and deflected the beam right back at Dark Shine. Dark Shine didn't have time to dodge as his own beam as it hit him and sent him flying back, Dark quickly recovered and shouted out."I will not be beaten by a runt!" he exclaimed. Dark Shine began to charge at Heavy with his horn fully lit, Heavy in returned did the same. As the two combatants made impact, their magics collided sending out a sonic boom wave that knocked the other colts and fillies off their hooves. After a solid minute of locked horns between Heavy and Dark, with an ice blue flash in his eyes, Heavy overpowered Dark Shine and sent him flying into the side of the Academy wall making a crater as he slid down from the wall. Heavy took a deep breath before beholding what appeared to be a knocked out Dark Shine, but Heavy believed that Dark was playing the same trick he used on Shining Armor. Gritting his teeth Heavy brutally levitated Dark Shine up and slammed him repeatedly into the ground until a crater began to form, as this continued Shining Armor awoke in time to see the brutality that was transpiring. Finally Dark decided to stop playing possum and woke up in massive pain. "AHHHHHHH! let go of me you runt!" he cried as he desperately blasted his strongest beam at Heavy Weight. Heavy had finally lost it as he released Dark Shine and blasted a magic beam of his own, and as the beams collided Heavy's beam instantly over powered Dark Shine. The beam caused an explosion right were dark was. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heavy roared as he charged over to the explosion site. When the dust cleared Dark Shine only had time to open his eyes wide as a now glowing Heavy Weight came down and landed right on top of Dark Shine with a loud BOOM! Seconds after that Heavy began to pound away at Dark's face, as Heavy began screaming. "DON'T EVER ATTACK ME, OR OTHER PONIES EVER AGAIN!"he roared as he pounded away on his enemy, Dark Shine began to cry out in pain as his face began to get bruised and scratched by Heavy's hooves.

As the other little ponies now looked on with a little fear of Heavy Weight, Heavy was about to finish him as he heard a screaming voice as he was pulled off Dark Shine, "HEAVY WEIGHT STOP, THAT'S ENOUGH!"the voice cried.

Heavy began to struggle with his fury and the grip he was in, until he was turned around and faced to face with a scared and worried Golden Heart, as he looked at her he began to calm down. When he was calmed down he began to cry into his moms shoulder. "MOM, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just couldn't stop, he was bullying everypony and I couldn't take it anymore."he said between sobs.

His mother began to comfort him by rubbing his back, holding him tightly and shushing his sobs. As everypony began to calm down from the violence, Cloverstep came out and called a nurse out to deal with the beaten and battered Dark Shine. As Dark is taken away, Cloverstep turns her attention to Heavy and his mom. "Ma'am can I speak with you and your son?" she asked. Gold Heart looked at her son and nodded, as they went inside Twilight along with the still injured Shining Armor rushed to the doors, and as the doors started closing.

Twilight called out. "Good luck Heavy Weight and...thank you." she said as the doors closed completely...

**UH OH IS HEAVY IN TROUBLE FIND OUT ON**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 6:The Aftermath Surprise

The Aftermath Surprise

Heavy and golden heart walked closely behind Cloverstep as they walked down the hall towards. Feeling Heavy shudder from what happened made Golden hold him closer, they finally entered the office and were told to sit down and wait till the principle was ready for them, as they sat down Heavy finally managed to speak.

"I'm sorry mom, I only did what I thought was right, I didn't think I was going to get so out of control." he pleaded.

His mom turned to him with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it I know your intentions were good, you just need to control your magic that's all. She said. With Heavy forcing a small smile, they sat quietly for another minute before Cloverstep appeared.

"The principle will see you both now."She said directing them to the principals office. As they neared the door they could hear a conversation going on between what sounded like two mares.

"This was not of our doing, the colt only needs to be disciplined, you don't need to take such a young colt under your wing, that's ridiculous." one mare said.

"It is not up for discussion vice grip, It's obvious the colt has more potential than the Academy can handle, that is why I will be taking him off your hooves and he will learn personally from me." another mare said in a firm yet elegant voice.

Heavy and his mom stopped listening to the argument and entered the room only to be surprised by the most amazing site they have ever seen. They had first seen a unicorn mare with a light red coat, a silver mane and tail with a black streak through it and a snapped ruler for a cutie mark, but what really got their attention was none other than princess Celestia. The minute they saw the princess they both bowed only to be asked to rise, Heavy looked upon Celestia with wonder and respect as Celestia looked down at the colt with curiosity.

"You must be Heavy weight." she said kneeling down to meet Heavy's size.

"Yes princess I am." he said nervously.

It was at that moment Golden Heart spoke up for her son. "Please if I may say, If this is about earlier, let me tell you He doesn't normally act this way, he told me that the other colt was bullying his new friends and he couldn't stand it anymore please understand princess." she exclaimed in a worried tone.

It was at that moment that the other mare stood up and began to speak. "Ma'am I am fully aware of the actions of earlier today and all I see is a guilty young colt looking at serious schooling for attacking one of our star pupils and putting that pupil in the school infirmary with serious injuries!" she exclaimed earning a firm look from Celestia.

"That's quite enough Vice grip, and for your information by my orders he will not be receiving any punishment from you." she said while turning back to Heavy.

"But princes-."That is final vice grip." Celestia said interrupting vice's sentence.

As Celestia looked down at the young colt and his mother she smiled and continued. "If anything you shown a lot of courage standing up to the bully and defeating him with such powerful magic young one." she complimented.

Heavy and Golden stood their in shock as the princess continued. "Although i do believe that you need to be trained a lot better on how to control your magic so such incidents do not happen again."Celestia explained.

With that said Heavy put his head down in shame only for Celestia to put her hoof under his chin and slowly lift it up his head so he could see her smiling.

"That is why I would like to extend an offer for you to leave the Academy and instead, come to my castle to be personally tutored by me and the castle guard."she said making everypony's jaw dropped and look at her with overwhelmed looks.

"WHAT!" Heavy said.

"WHAT!" Golden said.

"WHAT!" said Vice Grip.

"You heard me right my little pony, I would like you to learn under my wing and train with the castle guard, instead of going to the Academy."I'm sure with the proper teachings and combat practice with the guards, you will be able to use your magic in a more constructive way." she finished allowing Heavy to let the offer sink in.

"So that means I could go to the castle and learn from you!" Heavy said in a excited tone.

Celestia smiled. "Of course young Heavy Weight." she said in a calming tone.

"This is splendid news!" Golden Heart exclaimed.

So what do you say Heavy Weight would you like to become my very own student? Celestia asked gaining a beaming look from Heavy.

"YES!" he exclaimed before calming down. "I'm mean yes princess. "he said with a bow.

At that moment Heavy and his mother hugged each other happily, while principle vice grip still was shocked with Celestia's decision.

"But princess this colt is nothing more than a nuisance he attacked a prized pupil and on top of that he damaged our property at the playground!" Vice yelled.

"I will pay for the damages to the wall Vice Grip." Celestia said before turning to Heavy and his mother. "Now Heavy I know your excited, but I would like it If you would wait outside so me and your mother could talk for a moment. she said.

Heavy nodded happily and headed out of the office only to be greeted by Twilight Sparkle and her now bandaged up brother.

"OH! Heavy are you alright, did principle Vice Grip let you have it?" Twilight asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah as it turns out me and Twily are the ones getting in trouble because I was the oldest and we were both involved in the fight while Dark Shine gets away Scot free due to his more serious injuries." Shining said clearly upset with what happened.

"Nope, in fact princess Celestia was in the office and she got me out of trouble and on top of that, she offered to take me under her wing, and i said yes." he stated earning shocked looks from both unicorns.

"No way!" Shining said loudly.

"That is so amazing!" Twilight said now more inspired by Heavy.

Shining sighed and then smiled."Well what can I say? your one talented kid, and thanks for pulverizing Dark Shine for me, at least you didn't let him get away with his fowl play, and sorry I doubted you." Shining said with great respect.

Heavy smiled proudly. "No problem, I never let thugs and bullies pick on others for no reason." he said.

Twilight then looked at the office door with curiosity then turned to Heavy. "So is the princess really in there?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah she asked me to wait out here while she speaks to my mom." he said as all three of the unicorns looked at the door with wonder and curiosity.

IN THE OFFICE...

"Princess, once again I can't thank you enough for this, I knew Heavy was special, but I can't believe you are doing this for us." Golden Heart said with joy.

"Neither can I." Vice Grip whispered to herself.

Celestia smiled at Golden. "It is no problem at all really, I can recognize great talent when I see it." she started."And don't worry, your son will be in good hoov-," before Celestia could finish she was interrupted by Golden Heart coughing viciously into her cloak, earning a worried look from Vice Grip and a solemn look from Celestia. It was at that moment that Golden recovered from her coughing only to get her back rubbed by Celestia. As she looked back up she saw a sad look on the princess's face as she attempted to hide her "growing problem".

"Oh I apologize princess, that's nothing, Its just a little cold." she said, but clearly it did not fool Celestia.

"I already know of the disease you carry and I'm sorry to say even I can't do anything about it." she said as Golden Heart put her head down in defeat.

"The doctor said I only have a year at the most and I don't know what to do, I didn't even tell Heavy yet." she said now crying. Celestia gave her a solemn look as she lifted Golden's head up.

"My suggestion miss Golden Heart, It is best to tell him on your way home."She said with heaviness in her words.

"But how will he react? what will happen when I'm gone?" Golden was then silenced by Celestia's hoof on her lips.

"I will personally take care of him as if he was my own." the princess said with much pride. Golden then managed to swallow her sobs and smile with her tears drying up.

"Thank you princess, now If I may ask, can I go and be with my son?" she asked sadly.

Celestia nodded allowing Golden to leave, as she was leaving, Celestia followed closely behind her leaving principle Vice Grip, who was now ashamed of herself for her behavior against Heavy weight.

As they exited the office they were greeted with a heart warming site, Heavy was happily talking to his new friends which made both Golden and Celestia smile with glee. Heavy, Twilight and Shining turned to see Golden and Celestia earning a surprised look from Shining armor and an admiring look from Twilight. When the looks stopped, Golden walked over and held Heavy and smiled at him.

"Come on son lets go home." she said as they left the office. With that the princess was left to greet the other unicorns, as she was about to leave she took a good look at Twilight and Shining armor before giving off an interested look.

"I have a feeling I will see you two again in the future."she said as she teleported out of the Academy leaving confused but happy unicorns wondering what she meant.

Heavy and his mother had left the academy both excited for whats to come for Heavy Weight in the future, Heavy could no longer hold in his excitement and bursted out.

"OH MY GOSH! this is so amazing,Celestia is going to be my teacher."Heavy said earning a proud look from his mom. As they neared home Golden's smile soon turned to a frown remembering Celestia's advice that she gave, as they finally made it home Heavy was stopped by his mom right at the door, he turned to see his mothers frown and in returned frowned as well.

"Mom whats wrong? why are you sad?" he asked.

He watched as a tear went down Golden's cheek while she turned to him with a sad look. "Heavy, sweetheart I need to tell you something and your not going to like it." she said earning a worried look from Heavy.

"What is it mommy?" he said

Golden sighed. "Heavy...mommy's sick and I'm not going to be around for much longer." she blurted out.

Heavy stood there with pure horror in his eyes for a solid minute, before he was only able to gasp...from Golden's words, "nooo..."he said feeling as if something just died in him.

**THAT LAST PART WAS KINDA**

**HARD TO DO AND THE NEXT CHAPTER's THE WORST.**


	8. Chapter 7:A Day That Everything Changed

The Day That Everything Changed

ONE YEAR LATER...

A year had past since that fateful day and It had taken It's toll on Heavy Weight, both good and bad.

His training with Celestia would become intense and even a bit scary and when he would spar with the castle guard he would always make quick and painful work of them. Heavy's attitude had changed since the grimm news his mother gave him, in a way he was not the same. Heavy became rough on the guards, he became miserable and ignored anypony who tried to talk to him, including his sibling student "sunset shimmer". Celestia took notice, but gave him room, knowing the reason for his recent attitude. His mother had now been recently hospitalized and put on life support, this broke Heavy's heart and made him denie what was happening, but little did he know that this day was going to change him forever.

CASTLE GROUNDS...

"Hey Heavy wait up, oh come on I know you hear me!" said a young unicorn fillie with an orange coat, and a fiery looking mane colored with orange and dark red highlights.

She appeared to be talking to what looked like Heavy Weight except for the fact that his coat that was once pure white was now dull white. He was leaving to go inside before he heard the fillie yell out to him, he turned to see and then moaned."Oh great...her." he said with strong voice of frustration. The filly ran up to his side and smiled as if she was happy to see him, but he clearly didn't want to see her.

"What do you want Sunset?" he asked quite annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you would like to practice magic with me?" she said in a playful tone.

Heavy turned his head towards her and snickered. "No thank you...why don't you go over their and play with the new recruits for the royal guard, they're probably about your level, besides i don't play with "whelps", he coldly said clearly hurting Sunset Shimmers feelings a bit.

"Oh come on Heavy, don't be a stick in the mud."Sunset said as she then nudged him hard.

Heavy did not take kindly to getting pushed and in return he shoved Sunset hard to the ground and punched her in the ribs. As Sunset got up she was in a bit of pain as she then saw a bruise on the side where he hit her, she then ran off crying. Heavy went inside only to be surprised by princess Celestia who gave him a disappointed look.

"That wasn't very nice Heavy, I hope you are thinking of an apologie at this very moment."Celestia said only managing to make heavy turn his face away from hers.

*sigh*"Yes Celestia." he said in a guilty tone.

Celestia looked at the colt knowing that his mother's problem was still bugging him, she then smiled solemnly trying to cheer him up and lifted his head up towards hers. "I know your mother's condition still worries you a great deal Heavy, but don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out alright." she said with a hopeful tone.

Heavy just sighed and went to a small room were he went to study equestrian history and magic spells, the room was small but still had enough room for a desk and chair and a place were he could put books when he reads them.

He sat in a wooden chair, lit a candle and levitated a new book that caught his eye that was labeled "MAGICS AND ELEMENTS Alike". He opened the book and started reading, before long, a spell caught his eye, it read about conducting magic from others. He studied and finally learned the spell after a few tries and fell asleep in the chair.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Heavy awoke with a yawn,looking out the window he saw that it was dusk and the sun was setting, he turned back to the book he read and put it to the side showing that he was done with it. As he was about to leave the door swung open revealing princess Celestia and Sunset Shimmer, both of which had worried looks on their faces.

Heavy cocked an eye brow. "Is this about earlier, cause if so then I'm sorry okay, I just wanna go home."he said a bit more annoyed.

before he could leave Celestia put a hoof on his chest and gave him a solemn look. "Your mother just sent me a message...she wants to see you." she said quietly.

Heavy became worried. "O-okay." he said now with a shaky voice. He quickly headed out running towards the hospital, he was then stopped by a familiar face.

"Heavy Weight! is that you?" It was none other than Shining Armor, who appeared to be happy to see him. As Shining tried to stop Heavy, Heavy just shoved him aside and kept on running.

"What the hay was that for!" Shining exclaimed as he decided to follow him.

Finally Heavy had made it to the hospital and ran inside not knowing that Shining Armor was still following him. He went inside and saw the lobbyist and walked up to her with a sad face.

"Excuse me miss I'm visiting Golden Heart, she's my mom." he said

The lobbyist looked over the desk to see Heavy and gave him a sad look in return. "Oh of course, your Heavy weight, go right up shes waiting for you upstairs Heavy."She said in a solemn voice.

Heavy raced up the stairs until he got to the third floor, then he burst through the doors and ran down the halls till he got to his mothers room number and that's when he quietly entered the room. As he entered he saw his mother half asleep hooked up to a life support machine and a heart monitor, seeing all that was breaking Heavy's heart. Finally his moms head slowly turned to see him then she immediately smiled. "Oh Hello Heavy, hows it going son."she quietly said

Heavy did his best to fight off tears as he approached his mother, when he was close enough she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, finally Heavy couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Is their something wrong mom?" he said.

"Heavy...I think my time has come son." she said grimly

Heavy's heart dropped and his tears now flowed freely. "Mom...nooo." he said choking on sobs, and breaking down.

(**Naruto Shippuden:a mother's love (music plays as she says last words**)

Golden saw this and weakly put a hoof to his chin to lift his head up. "Heavy, look at me, I know our time was short but these six years I spent with you have been the best years of my life, and you have made me so proud, I knew you were special the first time I saw you and now you have proved it beyond belief."I know things are going to be challenging and I know its going to be hard, but remember I will always be with you no matter what, so try not to be so down, try to be brave and set a goal and achieve it, because I am still certain to this day you will lead to do extraordinary things...I know it." she said softly.

With her last words she turn back towards the ceiling as Heavy slowly got up, with one last labored breath, Golden Heart slowly closed her eyes and "died".

"No No NOOOOOOO!" Heavy screamed as he broke down crying again, attracting attention of doctors. Heavy just laid their Crying in grief as the doctors covered up his mothers face, as he kept crying he did not notice a yellow flash and with it came princess Celestia with a sad face, as she tried to hold back tears of her own, she approached and wrapped the young colt in her hooves for a hug.

(**Song ends**)

"I'm so sorry Heavy Weight, I know your in a lot of pain, but remember what she said, she will always be with you."Celestia said allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. "Listen Heavy I want you to go to your house and gather your belongings, I have a spare bedroom you can use, and I promised her that I would take care of you." she said weakly.

Heavy kept his down and closed his eyes as he quietly breathed out. "Okay".

He slowly left the hospital keeping his head down not caring about a thing, not even a storm that the Pegasus of Canterlot put together.

(**missing, Evanescence(song plays as he walks to his house**)

Heavy walked silently through the rain getting strange looks from other ponies and in return he would glare at them scaring them off, as he kept walking he did not notice a lot of things, nor did he care, for one his circles of eyes had started to turn jet black and made him look demonic looking, another was he didn't notice that he was being followed by Shining Armor who grew curious of Heavy's sad mood, and the last thing was that both Shining and Heavy didn't know that they were being followed by another familiar face that chose to rear his ugly head.

Finally Heavy made it to his home, he stood their taking one last look before going inside, as he went inside Shining hid behind a home not wanting to spook Heavy.

Heavy gathered every thing he needed including a picture of him and his mother when he was just a foal, he looked at it with a blank look not caring that a small tear ran down his cheek. With his stuff in a small bag he stepped outside only to be shoved to the ground by an old enemy "Dark Shine".

"So now your living with Celestia huh? well aren't you special."he said as Heavy got up. "So tell me, how are you possibly going to become the best without your mommy." he said in a teasing tone.

As Shining armor watched with fear, he then saw Heavy get up and gritt his teeth as he stared down Dark Shine. "SHUT UP DARK SHINE!" he said with a growled. As the confrontation got more intense so did the storm, lightning bolts stabbed the sky and thunders rattled the city, all this was making Shining shiver with fear of what could happen, yet he did nothing.

Dark Shine was now laughing at Heavy. "Aww is the baby gonna cry, to bad you don't have a mommy to cry to anymore." he said finally making Heavy snap.

At that moment a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and connected to Heavy's horn, earning a scared look from Dark Shine and Shining armor. As the bolt was conducted by Heavy's horn, his eyes lit up as well and stared down the Dark colt who was now petrified in fear.

"**I SAID SHUT UP**!" he shouted as he finally blasted the lightning right at Dark. Dark Shine only had time to scream as the lightning bolt hit his chest and immediately singed a hole through the dark colt, and when the lightning disappeared out of Dark Shine's back, he only twitched and shook before falling over dead.

Heavy stood over the dead colt with an angry look. "I told you to shut up...but you didn't." he said coldly. He then levitated the body and threw it right over the wall letting it plummet to the mountain valley below, never to be seen again.

As Heavy left quietly with his stuff on his back, he still had no idea that Shining Armor had seen everything and ran off in pure terror at what he just seen.

"I can't believe that just happened, Heavy's not my friend, he's a murderer...he's a monster." Shining said as he ran all the way home.

Heavy had made it back to the castle and was greeted by Sunset Shimmer who had a worried look as she rushed to him.

"Heavy are you alright, this storm is crazy I didn't think you were going to make it through this storm." she said with concern.

Heavy just gave her a cold stare, that began to scare her. "I am just fine thank you now get of my way before move you myself!" he said loudly with a growl as he nudged her out of the way and entered the castle getting worried looks from the guards, as he entered the throne room he bumped into somepony, It was none other than Celestia.

"I'm glad you made it through the storm Heavy Weight I was starting to get worried."she said trying to ease her surrigance on to him.

He only continued to look at Celestia with his cold look. "You said you had a room for me." he said in a calm tone.

"Yes Heavy this way." she said pointing her right hoof to the corner and walking towards it. As they neared the corner she used her magic to uncover a large hidden door and when it opened inside was a large room with a big bed with fancy sheets, a desk and chair for studying and a large book shelf full of books to read. As he explored, his new room Celestia smiled at him hopeful for the future, unaware of what transpired earlier.

He crawled into bed finally noticing that Celestia was smiling at him, which only earned her a cold look from Heavy before he turned over and tried to go to sleep. Her smile then turned to a frown as she slowly closed the door and said in a soft motherly voice. "Goodnight Heavy Weight."

When she finally closed the door Heavy closed his eyes and thought. "I will be the greatest unicorn of all time...and nothing will stop me." he said as he drifted of to sleep.

WOW, JUST WOW CAN'T Believe

I GOT THAT OUT, THAT IS ONE

OF MY BEST CHAPTERS


	9. Chapter 8:the new student

The New Student

sixs Years Later

Time had past since Heavy lost his mother and it changed him a lot, he was no longer the happy go lucky and mischievous colt he was before. Now he had become cold, mean and determine to become the strongest unicorn ever to exist in Equestria, he changed in appearance as well. He got taller than most colts at age twelve, the circles of his eyes were completely jet black, he had also gained his cutie mark which was an ice blue heart with a sword pointed downward through it and it was in the center of an ice blue six pointed star, he would always stare down guards, scaring them with his black shadowed ice blue eyes making them flinch and even hide their faces in fear. Sunset Shimmer had left around that time after not getting what she wanted, Heavy only laughed and said "fine good riddance weakling" as Sunset left angry and now ashamed she only looked back once before leaving while crying, It was after that time that Celestia believed the time had come to find a new student, little did Heavy know that when the new student was found he would be reunited with an old "friend".

"Heavy Weight! oh Heavy Weight!" Celestia called out, In the secret bedroom was Heavy Weight looking at himself in the mirror siking himself up for the day, suddenly he turned to his teachers calls as he frowned at the interruption.

"What is it!" he said with a growl to the door.

"Heavy it is not polite to growl." Celestia scolded from behind the door. "Now I need you to get ready, I have a surprise for you."she said trying to get his attention.

Heavy cocked an eyebrow as he walked to the door and cracked it open to see Celestia. "What kind of surprise?" he said in a mellow toned voice.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now come with me, were going to take a little trip." she said clearly trying to intrigue Heavy.

"Well okay." Heavy said in a grouchy tone.

They had both departed from the castle with relative haste, they walked gallantly with Celestia waving to the ponies while Heavy just kept his head low in a slightly angry yet calm look, when ever a pony would wave or look at him he would stare right at them, scare them with his soul piercing eyes, taking notice of this Celestia moved him in front so the ponies would not look at him or make him feel anymore uncomfortable, finally Heavy broke the silence with a groan.

"Come on were are we going? this walking is taking forever." he complained.

Celestia looked down at the colt with worry before replacing it with a smile."Patience Heavy we will be there soon enough...but if you are so desperate to know, we are heading to the school for gifted unicorns." she answered earning somewhat of an impressed look from Heavy.

"Really? wow we may actually get a unicorn that's not weak with magic." he said knowing the history behind the school.

Celestia took slight offense to his words that were referring to Sunset Shimmers untimely departure, and stopped Heavy to talk to him. "Heavy it is not polite to talk about these things in such manner, Sunset Shimmer was a good unicorn, but it was her greed that changed her not her talent in magic so can you please don't stupe to insulting a lost student." she scolded only earning a snort from Heavy.

"I was only saying what was true you know, and by the way it was her magic as well...her magic was too weak." he said coldly as he walked off.

Celesta sighed as she caught up with him and tried to change the subject. "Were here." she said beholding the school for gifted unicorns, Heavy calmly marveled at the school and all its marvels not noticing that Celestia had went on without him. "Are you coming Heavy Weight?" she called out from the entrance, earning a small nod from Heavy.

As they entered the school the halls were flooded with unicorn students that were about his age, It only took a minute for all the students eyes to be on him and Celestia. They walked quietly down the halls, Celestia smiled at all the students while Heavy just stared forward with a blank look listening to all of the students gossip.

"That's her, princess Celestia, She actually came!" a filly said.

"I know and you know what that means." said another filly.

"What?" the first one asked

She is going to pick a new student! who knows who it could be."the other answered with excitement.

Heavy just rolled his eyes as they continued on, until he started hearing gossip spread about him.

"Who is that kid?" a filly asked.

"Oh my Celestia that's Heavy Weight!" a colt exclaimed.

"I heard that the kid can lift up buildings with no effort at all." another colt boasted for Heavy.

I heard at age five he pulverized a star pupil of the academy that was twelve." the first filly followed up.

"I think he's kinda cute." another filly said.

"Whats up with his eyes?" a colt asked.

As they reached their destination, Celestia and Heavy stood side by side looking at the door, then Celestia turned to Heavy with a smile.

"Stay here Heavy, I'll tell you when you can come in." she said.

Okay, Heavy breathed out while Celestia went inside, leaving him to deal with the looks he was getting from the students. He tried to ignore them, but groups were forming and the gossip got louder.

"Seriously, What is up with that kids eyes?"

"Is he really a student of Celestia?"

"That kid is creepy."

All the gossip began to get to Heavy and it was driving him crazy, finally a colt said something that finally angered him, but also excited him "he doesn't look so tough." Heavy looked over to a group that gradually separated to reveal a colt that was his age with a chocolate brown coat, a purple mane and tail and brown eyes, but no cutie mark. Heavy stared down the bold colt scaring the other students.

"What did you say you blank flank" he said clearly infuriating the colt.

"You heard me creep you don't look that tough, and don't ever call me blank flank!" the colt growled.

Heavy only smirked as he got up in the colts face. "And what are you going to do if i keep saying it...blank flank." Heavy insulted.

The colt only gritted his teeth before delivering a left hoof to Heavy's face, but was shocked to hear Heavy laughing at the other end with the hoof still on his face, Heavy took the hoof and was barley effected by it, when he finished laughing he spit on the colt and said "is that all you got, then this will be easy." With those words said. Heavy threw a vicious right hoof to the colts gut, as he made impact the force made the colt scrunged up in pain as he was launched into a line of lockers. Before he could get up, Heavy levitated him up and slammed him down with massive force, bruising his side and lower jaw, at that point the colt began to cry as Heavy pulled him right to his face and stared him down.

"Do you surrender?" he said in a cold voice.

The colt nodded gradually.

"Then get out of my sight you blank flank" he said as he threw the colt down the hallway. As he went back to waiting outside the room the kids still stared at him, but this time with respect, and a touch of fear, finally the door opened and with it Celestia poked her head out to see Heavy waiting calmly and patiently.

"You can come in now Heavy, I have found you a new sibling student." she said with glee.

With that, Heavy quickly went inside with a bit of curiosity for the new student, as he entered a whole class, a teacher and " new born dragon" looked at Heavy making him cock an eyebrow. "Uh what is this?" he asked.

Celestia then put a hoof on Heavy to reassure him. "Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking."She said. Celestia stood out showing off Heavy."Allow me to start off by introducing you all to my star pupil, Heavy Weight."She announced gaining a wave of hellos from the other unicorns, Heavy finally got impatient and spoke up.

"Well where is this new student you keep going on about?" He asked slightly annoyed, suddenly a familiar voice called out his name.

"Heavy Weight!" the voice called out happily before Heavy was tackled by a flash of purple and was being hugged tightly. It was none other than Twilight Sparkle, the friend he knew back at the Academy, after a solid minute of hugging Twilight released him only to have him angry at her and seeing that she now had her cutie mark.

"What did I say about hugging me." he said reminding her of how he hated being hugged.

"Oh sorry I was just so happy to see you and well I was so excited when I got told the good news!" she exclaimed happily.

"What good news?" he asked.

"That she is now a pupil of mine and your new sibling student." Celestia said as she came into the conversation.

Heavy was now completely surprised and baffled by this, finally he manage to speak. "But how? how did she become the new student?" he asked still shocked.

"I manage to hatch a baby dragon all by myself." she said happily.

O-kay, he said with an unimpressed tone as he turned to Celestia. "Is this really happening? he said ignorantly.

Celestia maintained a smile."Yes I believe their is more to Twilight Sparkle than I thought, and I think she would be the perfect pony for you to practice with Heavy." she said.

Heavy looked back down at Twilight who was giving him an admirable smile, which made him blush a bit before turning away from her."Okay Celestia, now can we go I can't take all the stares I have been getting." He said now a bit irritated.

Celestia complied and led the colt and the filly out of the schools, but not before crossing a familiar colt who was now bandaged up and rubbing his belly in pain. Heavy gave him a glare and the colt curled up in fear as they crossed each other, as they left Twilight grew curious of what happened and walked beside Heavy.

"Why was that kid afraid of you?" she asked

Heavy looked at her and smirked. Lets just say he made a mistake that I hope you don't make in the future." he said as they walked out of the school with the new student of Celestia...

**ONE MORE PIECE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**BEFORE THE REAL FUN BEGINS.**


	10. Chapter 9:Old Friend, New Enemy

Old Friend, New Enemy

The day after, Twilight was introduced to the grounds that Heavy would usually train on with guards and was told the ropes of the whole thing. After It was all said and done Heavy told her to come bright and early for their first session of magic training, she was excited of course knowing she would be training with a unicorn she looked up to, but had know Idea of the rough play Heavy had for her the next morning. With a smile on his face he then had thought. "Now tomorrow we'll see what your made of." He then went to bed early to prepare for his big day, but little did he know that during their first day training together would also mark the return of an old friendship that has now turned sour.

ON CASTLE PRACTICE GROUNDS

"Come on Heavy can't we stop just for a moment?" whimpered out Twilight who was now covered in dirt and scratches.

"NO!" Heavy yelled out. "Do you want to get stronger with magic or not?!" he asked loudly.

"Yes." Twilight weakly replied before getting up.

"Then get up and try again!" Heavy said loudly.

He stood tall over Twilight with a serious look, while Twilight finally got up and brushed herself off, she then made her horn glow as she charged in full force at Heavy, while Heavy just stood there with his eyes closed. Before Twilight could hit him he jumped high in the air making Twilight ram full force into a wall, Heavy landed hard on the ground sending a wave of dust everywhere he smiled looking at the hole Twilight created, intrigued by her power he began to charge right at her with his horn fully charged. Meanwhile Twilight finally managed to pick herself out of the rubble just in time to see Heavy charging at her, In return she charged right back at him full force again, as they came closer to each other the air around them became dense and heavy, the guards who were overseeing their training could barly breath, finally they made impact with each other. In a wave of ice blue and purple magic waves the guards were sent flying by the force, while Twilight and Heavy were locked head to head with each other seeing who would give in to the power, finally after a solid minute, Twilight couldn't take it any more she was overpowered and carried by Heavy's head as he rammed her into another wall, sending massive dust flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Twilight was laying on her right side battered and beaten and breathing heavily, while Heavy stood over her with a hoof on her belly staring her down.

"Now are training is over, for now." he said as he then lifted Twilight up and looked at her. "I hope to see more hustle like that last time and next time don't whine or talk like a quitter, quitters never win, got it!" he said loudly.

Twilight gradually nodded while leaving, rubbing her left side that was still sore, as she passed the guards that finally got up Heavy still felt a little aggressive yet, he then stared at the guards with an idea of his, he then approached the two guards who now got nervous as he then gave them a sly smile.

"Hey you two how would you guys like to help me perfect a new magic trick I made up?" he asked. the guards started sweating as they looked at each other with worried looks before looking back at Heavy, who was now frowning at them.

"Sure...kid."they said in unison slowly

They slowly walked to the center of the grounds then turned back to Heavy who was now siked and full of energy. "Were ready!" they both said.

With that Heavy closed his eyes and concentrated, his horn instantly glowed bright then suddenly a circle formed around him and covered him in a dense ice blue magic, he then began to slowly levitate from the ground, finally his eyes snapped open and glowed white, then in a flash he shot towards the guard now covered in a sparkling ice blue comet of magic, as he shot towards them the guards eyes widened, and along with it they screamed at the ice blue comet as it finally hit them, causing a massive explosion that shook the whole castle. As guards came out of the castle into the grounds the dust finally settled revealing Heavy Weight who now had broken into a sweat, shortly after the two guards were revealed, their armor had been destroyed and their bodies were seriously scorched, they laid unconscious as Heavy just stood their proud of the new magic trick he invented. The guards were carried of by others while the captain of the guard saw Heavy Weight and angrily approached him.

"YOU!" the captain roared."What did you do to those guards!"he finished.

Heavy then glared at the captain."What do you mean! they agreed to help me with a new spell i made up and "BOOM" It happened, I don't know why your mad at me!" Heavy yelled back.

"Listen here kid this was suppose to be my last day as a captain of the guard and now I have to spend it cleaning up another one of your little messes!" the captain roared again.

"Well good riddance then! I hope the new captain isn't a whiny baby like you!" heavy yelled as he walked with his nose stuck up in the air.

Heavy was tired and now stressed with his argument with the captain of the royal guard, he was about to go to his room when suddenly a flash of light came in front of him and with it the flash brought forth princess Celestia who was giving him a solemn look, this only made him turn his head away.

"What do you want from me now." he said knowing he was about to get a lecture.

"Heavy Weight I saw what happened out there between you and Twilight and the guards, with Twilight I saw a spark of passionate rivalry between you two and maybe something more, but when the guards came out you got way out of control, you need to control your magic or your just going to keep hurting others." she said in a serious and motherly tone.

Heavy just looked at her blankly. "I am in control of it there is no need to worry." he said as he passed her and went to his bed.

Celestia then turned to face him as he crawled into bed. "There is a big difference between using magic and controlling it."she stated.

Heavy just hid under the covers and ignored her, tricking her into leaving him alone, finally he went to sleep.

The next morning Heavy awoke with a yawn and slipped out of bed he then got to the ground and did a few push up before getting up and walking out to begin his day, suddenly he heard Celestia call for him.

"OH Heavy Weight! Twilight's here and I want to introduce you to a few ponies!" she called out.

Heavy just took a deep breath before running down to the castles entrance, upon exiting the castle he was met with the sight of Twilight, Celestia and three other ponies, one of them he knew a long time first two were a mare and a stallion, the stallion had a light midnight blue coat, a dark blue mane and tail, he also had gold colored eyes and a cutie mark of one large crescent moon and a smaller one inside the large one. The mare had a dull white coat like Heavy, a purple and white streaked mane and tail, ice blue colored eyes and a cutie mark of three dark purple colored stars. The last pony was none other then Heavy's estranged friend Shining, he had barley changed since the last time they met, the only thing that was different was Shining was now a lot taller and had the cutie mark of a blue shield in the center of a dark blue six pointed star.

Heavy rose an eyebrow at Shining, and in return Shining glared at him, Heavy smirked at Shining armor's new attitude towards him as he walked down the stairs, when he approached everypony, Shining tensed up as Celestia just smiled at him along with Twilight waving to him.

"Heavy Weight I would like to introduce you to Twilight's family, you know Shining Armor correct." Celestia said.

Heavy just smirked at the tense Shining armor before chuckling. "Yes I know him and can I just say, you look nervous Shining, you look like you had just seen a ghost." he mocked.

Shining just stood there glaring at Heavy until he was nudged by the mare."Shining, its not polite to glare at ponies!" the mare scolded making Shining to his head from Heavy.

Ignoring the tension between the two, The princess then gestured to the mare."For the two ponies you don't know, this is Twilight Velvet, Twilight and Shining armors mother, and this is Night Life, their father."Celestia explained. Heavy just turned towards Twilight Sparkle ignoring them.

"Nice to meet you two."he said forcefully trying to hold back the memory of having a parent. "Twilight can we go and practice now?"he asked in a grouchy tone.

"Sure."she happily answered.

Before they walked away, Shining Armor appeared in front of them and stared Heavy down."Twilight go on ahead me and Heavy need to talk."he said in a low angry voice.

Twilight hesitated before going off to the center of the grounds, leaving Shining and Heavy both glaring at each other."Now you listen here and you listen good you monster, I know what you are now and believe me you are no friend of mine."Shining started." I know what you did all those years ago to "Dark Shine" and I know what you are capable of, so let me put it to you this way, If you hurt my sister, If you make her cry or if i think for a second that your going to kill her, and I will destroy on the spot do you understand me, because guess what, I'm the new captain of the royal guard and I will be watching you."Shining finished with a growl.

They both went silent for a solid moment, staring each other down, finally Heavy broke the silence with a round of laughing. "HA HA HA HA, that's a good one Shining, that's a good attempt at a threatening, so let me tell you something now."Heavy said before instantly changing his laughter to anger and got up in Shining's face. "If you think for a second that you can best me your wrong, If anything your sister's stronger then you will ever be, so let me be clear with you, If you ever threaten me again, If you ever interfere with me and your sisters sparring or If I think you are going to try something, I will kill you."Heavy said before walking pass Shining to join Twilight on the grounds.

Shining turned to them completely furious, but also scared for his sister, finally he turned around and walked back to the princess and the parents leaving Heavy and Twilight to train...

**SOUNDS LIKE TURMOIL IS BREWING**

**WARNING: LITTLE ROMANCE IN NEXT**

**CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 10:Loss And Love

Loss And Love

Days have went on since Heavy and shining Armor met and since then there has been a lot of tension growing. Shining would follow Heavy where ever he went and If Heavy ever used his magic Shining would draw his sword in response. It would really anger Shining whenever Twilight was near Heavy, he would not let them out of his sight and would need to be restrained while Twilight and Heavy trained. Twilight has now began to grow feelings for Heavy, yet he didn't seem to notice, she kept a scrap book that had many pictures of unicorns and alicorns that she looked up to, but today she chose to add another to the did Twilight know, she was about to learn about Heavy's past and why he has changed so much.

* * *

Castle Library

Twilight was coloring in her scrap book and trying to study at the same time, she had finally finished the book and sighed in relief before turning back into her scrap book. She then began to stare happily at the picture as she finished the last touches, when it was finished she gazed at it with dreamy eyes at her creation. She had drawn what looked to be her and Heavy Weight standing together nuzzling each other, around the drawings was a heart with letters at the top that spelled out "Twilight and Heavy together". She had begun to get lost in her crush dream until she heard a voices, she quickly bolted for the door and cracked it open to peek through, she then heard yelling that sounded all to familiar as she bolted out and turn around a corner to see her guess was correct. It was Heavy Weight and Shining Armor arguing and Twilight knew serious trouble is bound to happen.

"Why don't you get lost Shining! I don't need you following me" yelled Heavy.

"I'm not letting a you out of my sight kid!" Shining yelled back.

Heavy then gritted his teeth and seethed with fury, "LOOK here Shining, how about instead of watching my flank why don't you worry about your own flank?" he roared.

"IS THAT A THREAT!" roared Shining Armor.

"No, it's a promise pal, If you were smart you would understand the difference!" Heavy insulted.

Shining then gritted his teeth and his right hoof shook in fury, "that's it squirt, YOU HAD THIS COMING FOR A LONG TIME!"

Both colt and stallion were about to start fighting before Twilight jumped from her corner and shoved Shining away, she then got angry with her brother as she allowed her words to flow freely.

"Just stop Shining, ever since you came here you been nothing but mean to him! what did he ever do you" she yelled.

"Twily there are things about that kid you will never understand, that's why I'm trying to protect you from him" Shining said.

Heavy chuckled at the excuse he made, "oh please Shining you couldn't even defend yourself, If anything It's Twilight who would protect you from me" he said as he stepped forward.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU "CREEP" Shining roared as he tried to nudge Twilight out-of-the-way, only to be restrained by Twilight's magic, she then turned to Heavy and slowly put a hoof on his chest and gave him a gentle pushin the other direction.

"Please just go where you were going I'll handle Shining Armor" she said in a gentle voice.

Heavy just gave her a respectful yet blank look, as he nodded and walked away towards the castle exit.

She finally released Shining Armor and glared at him, "just leave him alone and by the way I don't need protecting" she said as she walked in the same direction as Heavy.

"Where you going?" Shining called out.

Twilight then ran for it as she exited the castle ignoring Shinings calls and looked around, "where is he?" she then spotted Heavy leaving the grounds along with roses in his mouth, this made her curious, "where are you going Heavy?" she said to herself before following him.

She followed him out into the streets of canterlot dodging ponies left and right, she was just barely able to keep up with Heavy due to the traffic of many Canterlot ponies, as she saw he was picking up the pace, she then broke into a run while trying to remain discrete, she then came to the gates of Canterlot which was odd for she never been outside Canterlot before. She then spotted Heavy exiting the city and chose to keep following him to the destination, she was now out in the open and yet Heavy never spotted her, as they walked down a deep and wide path Heavy then made a sharp left turn down a secret path that was thin and rocky, Heavy didn't miss a beat as he walked down the path like a pro without slipping or scraping himself, Twilight on the other hoof, did not fare so well. She constantly fell and bumped into rocks as she stumbled on the path, at the end she had a few scrapes on her as she exited the rigid path only to have her mind blown by the sight before her. A large plain was now in her sights and it mesmerized her, from how the sunset glistened and made it sparkle, along with the smooth waterfall that came down from the top of the mountain, as she took in the sights she then refocused on her goal, she looked around and spotted Heavy at the center of the plain looking at what appeared to be a tombstone, she then began to worry as she raced down the plain until she was only ten feet from him, she then heard him sob as he gently put the roses in front of the tombstone, what Twilight saw next was heart breaking, she started to read the tombstone which read, "HERE LIES GOLDEN HEART, BELOVED MOTHER". Twilight then began to tear up as she realized what this was, she then began to hear Heavy speak doing his best not to sob.

**(This Broken soul,rebbeca Kneubuhl(song plays now)**

"Hey mom, its been awhile, I know you had big hopes for me and so far I'm being the best I can be". "I have a little trouble with someponies but that's not going to stop me from being the best, I guarantee it". So I came here on the anniversery of your passing to say...*sob*...I miss you...and...I love you mommy, he said before breaking down.

Twilight who was still fighting tears, allowed herself to be noticed as she put her hoof on his shoulder, spooking the colt and quickly turning around, "what the hay are you doing here!" he said loudly between sobs.

"I just got curious, about where you were going so I followed you and well now that I see this, I just want to say" she then stopped as she was trying not to cry, but she failed, "I...just want...to...say..I'm sorry you lost your mother...I can't imagine what that's like...to loose somepony that close to you. Twilight then leaped into Heavy hugging him tightly trying to subdue his tears, I-I'm sorry, she whispered in his ear.

Heavy managed to subdue his tears before surprisingly hugging her back, "thank you" he simply said.

"If It means anything to you, I want you to know that I care about you, just like your mother did and I promise as long as we fight and work together on our magic, I know you will become a great unicorn, just like your mother always hoped" she said earning a smile from Heavy.

They finally parted from their hug and Twilight looked at him smitten and happy, she then went for something she never thought she had the guts to do. She moved slowly moved towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the resulting kiss made him blush fiercely, as he slowly rubbed his cheek. Twilight then smiled at him and giggled, lets give her one last goodbye before we go home, she suggested earning a slow nod from Heavy.

**(song ends)**

They took a few moments to say another goodbye to "Golden Heart" before finally leaving the plains, during the whole walk back Twilight decided to lean her head on Heavy showing that she was tired, he merely looked down at her and gave her a quick smile before refocusing on the road. Finally they were back in Canterlot where they were met with the sight of princess Celestia who immediately ran to them with a worried look on her face.

"Where were you two? I was about to send out a search party" Celestia exclaimed.

Heavy walked up to Celestia and whispered something in her ear, and suddenly Celestia gave him a sad smile, "well I'm glad you did that for her Heavy, and I glad Twilight was there to support you" she said before turning to Twilight, "now Twilight I think its time you went home as well, your brother and parents mudt be worried about you" she finished.

Twilight yawned, "yes princess Celestia" she said as she walk away, but not before hugging Heavy one last time.

She had finally left leaving Heavy still blushing, Celestia noticed this and smiled, "she likes you ya know" the princess said.

"I know" Heavy said before heading home to call it a day.

**OKAY THERE IS YOUR LOVE**  
**NOW THINGS ABOUT TO GET**  
**UGLY WHEN SHINING FINDS **  
**OUT ABOUT THIS.**


	12. Chapter 11:Out Of Control

Out Of Control

Days have passed since Heavy's reunion with his mother, now a days he would actually pay attention to Twilight whenever they hung around yet he still held the whole cold hearted act whenever they practiced with their magic. Heavy didn't noticed, but as Celestia watched him grow up the more fearful she became of his power and the manner in which he used it. Shining was notorized of this rising problem and did not let Heavy out of his sight, but little did he know, that a day of training would go so badly that Heavy's life around him was about to close in dramatically and literally.

* * *

Castle Library

Heavy was reading book after book and learning more by the day, including the history of nightmare moon, which he found interesting due to the fact that he knew it was Celestia's sister. He then grew tired of reading and put his books away and began to leave, as he left the library, Shining Armor was outside the library for him, Heavy just rolled his eyes as he continued on with Shining right on his tail. As they continued through the hall, Heavy began to feel uncomfortable as if he was now a prisoner being escorted to his cage, this slowly began to infuriate him as he decided started to pick up the pace, Shining then picked up the pace as well angering Heavy further. Heavy then began to go into a jog, and in return Shining began to jog as well, Heavy gritted his teeth as he finally broke into a sprint to get away. Shining saw this and began to chase Heavy all through the halls not letting out of his sight, Heavy finally turned his head still running and glared at Shining.

"Get lost I don't need you following me,why don't you terrorize somepony!? else" he yelled.

"What and leave you to cause more trouble? not in your life Heavy"! Shining yelled back.

They both continued to to run through hallway after hallway, not giving up and not loosing steam in this chase, finally they were running towards the main doors to the throne room. Heavy did not noticed it but Shining started to gain on him almost to the point where he could touch him, as they neared the doors with a powerful leap, Shining tackled Heavy and in the process they both slammed through the doors into the throne room. As they slammed through the doors they instantly spooked Celestia and her guards causing her to send some papers she was signing flying through the air, as well as the guards accidentally tossing their weapons in different directions in fear and shock.

Celestia finally snapped out her shock and saw Heavy and Shining wrestling, "guards separate them"! she ordered.

Before the guards could even move in, Heavy broke free of Shinings grip and manage to deliver a swift and hard buck to Shinings muzzle sending him backwards into the hooves of the guards. He then tried to break out of their grip to attack Heavy only to be taken down to the ground to be restrained, Heavy on the other hoof was scooped up and now being restrained by the princess, he only manage to spit on him only to be completely restrained and covered up in Celestias hooves.

"Heavy! no matter the reason you never spit on another pony, now calm down" she exclaimed as she held him tightly in her forearms to stop his kicking and growling. "Guards! please escort the captain to the barracks to cool down" she ordered.

As Shining was carried out of the throne room he glared at Heavy Weight while holding his newley broken nose in pain, "this isn't over you little punk!" he growled.

"Next time you start something you better be ready to finish it Shining!, or I will" Heavy yelled out as he was carried to his room.

The minute the main doors closed, Heavy's room door swung open and he was carried all the way to his bed, in Celestias forearms. She finally dropped him on his bed then looked at him with an exceptionally mad look, "what in the name of the elements were you doing fighting with the captain of the royal guard, you know you could have hurt him" she exclaimed.

Heavy only maintained his angry look and now directed it at Celestia, "gee I don't know, why is he following me in the first place?!" he snapped.

"He is only there to make sure you get to your destination safely and without any trouble" Celestia replied.

"Oh really cause it looks like he is treating me like prisoner to me, is that what I am to you now!" he snapped.

"Now hold on there Heavy that's enough crazy talk, of course your not a prisoner" she said now wearing a worried look.

Heavy only turned his head as he stared angrily down at the bed, "I don't believe you" he said coldly as he crawled under the covers and pretended to sleep.

Celestia was now shocked and sad as she bowed her head down in shame, "you've changed Heavy...alot...and I can't say I like this new you" she said sadly as she finally left his room.

Heavy just rolled his eyes as he finally went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

With the rise of Celestias sun shining through the window, Heavy stirred from his slumber and yawned, he then climbed out of bed and immediately went to his mirror. Last night he had a strange dream of his mother and she was smiling to him and kept telling him that he was stronger than this, she then dissappeared before he woke up. As he looked at himself in the mirror he then went deep into his memory and remembered all the pain he endured from the loneliness he was now in to the loss of his mother he bottled up inside, he began to grit his teeth as he shook his hooves in fury, he was about to punch the mirror before he was snapped out of his fury by the noises of knocking on his door, he snapped his head and raced to the door and swung it open with his magic.

"WHAT!" he yelled as he swung the door open and revealed it to be Twilight Sparkle wearing a big smile on her face.

"Hi Heavy Weight, I'm here for our practice session" she said in almost a pinkie pie voice.

Heavy just sighed and shook his head as he then gave her the signal to follow him, which she did. As they walked through the hallways Twilight decided to work up the nerve to ask Heavy something.

"Sooo Heavy are you free at all later?" she asked nervously while blushing.

"No, and I doubt I ever will be with all the blasted guards watching my every move, including your brother" he said in a low angry voice.

"Oh um that's another thing, did you and him fight last night? because he came home with a broken nose and a really foul mood that night" she said worriedly

"Maybe" he replied as they finally came out of the castle and onto the grounds.

As they came out to the center of the grounds Heavy still felt a little fury towards the fight he had with Shining along with the memories that flooded his mind early, and now he was about to get something he could use to take his fury out on.

The minute they were in the center Heavy took a solid stance and stared down Twilight, she in return got in an offensive stance and smiled confidently, "are you ready?" she asked. Heavy only snorted in hidden anger as Twilight maintained her smile, "then get ready, cause I'm ready to go" she said.

Before she could even move, in a flash Heavy head butted her hard sending her flying into a wall and forming a large crater, she quickly recovered only to get blasted by a strong magical beam of Heavy's making, It exploded, but only to show that Twilight threw up a shield in time and it held up against the blast. Heavy gritted his teeth as he began to charge with his horn fully charged, Twilight did the exact same thing and charged at him with her horn fully charged, as they made impact their magic formed together for a second closing them inside a clear white orb before the force sent them both flying, while heavy manage to land on his hooves, Twilight landed on her back hard, but miraculously managed to get up. Twilight then went on the offensive as she made a whip from her own magic and amazingly manage to strike Heavy in the face taking him back a few steps, Heavy glared as his front hooves glowed ice blue, he then lifted up and slammed them down causing a large crack in the ground to form, as it grew it started to trail off towards Twilight. She turned around to run, but did not get far before her left front hoof got caught in the large crack, she began to struggle until she felt the ground rumble, suddenly she turned to Heavy who just smirked. Then out of no where a large fiery explosion of ice blue flames rose up and quickly began to trail off towards Twilight, It was like a giant fissure now and Twilight was now panicking. She then desperately yanked at her hoof as the fissure grew closer to her, then mercifully her hoof slipped out of the way, but not before getting an ugly burn on her hoof, as she gripped it in pain she looked up at Heavy Weight in concern.

"Um Heavy I thought we were just practicing, where in the hoof did you learned that?" she said.

As the blue flames disappeared It revealed Heavy Weight who was now smiling excitedly, "I made it up of course, and I hope your not planning on stopping cause now I see that you have progressed since the first time we fought, and so I now consider this a real battle, we no longer fight as sparring partners, but now we're equal unicorn fighters" he said with pride as he started to glow entirely ice blue.

Twilight just smiled excitedly at his kind acknowledgement of her power, "okay Heavy if you say so" she said as she got ready to go another round, now burning with confidance and determination.

They both got ready to charge, but then their matched was interrupted by a sudden tackle on Heavy Weight. It was none other than Shining Armor who was watching the entire battle the whole time, including the part were the magically made fissure almost fried Twilight. As Shining pinned down Heavy, they both stared each other down with the most furious looks they had, while Twilight looked on at the horror she knew was about to happen.

"WHAT THE BUCK WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT TO MY SISTER!" Shining shouted as he instantly reared back his right hoof and smacked Heavy in the jaw. A moment of silence took hold as everypony gasped at what Shining had done, Heavy's face was now turned to the right from the blow, as he turned to face Shining Armor, he felt a small stream of blood drip down the left side of his face from his mouth where he was struck, at that moment inside Heavy's mind...something had snapped.

Heavy gritted his teeth as hard as he could, and gave Shining the mother of all death stares as he intensely glowed ice blue, "**HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT OUR BATTLE AND STRIKE ME IN SUCH A WAY, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!**" he roared in a voice that was almost like a royal Canterlot voice was so threatening that two royal guards shook in fear and ran inside to tell the princess.

At that moment Heavy in a flash head butted Shining hard in the already broken nose he sustained last night, the force sent him through the castle wall and into the public, ponies gasped as Shining Armor slowly got up, only to be surprised by Heavy who was right up in his face, he was then levitated and thrown hard back into the castle grounds. Heavy then teleported back inside the grounds to catch shining and throw him right into the main doors the castle, as Shining struggled and staggered to get up, Heavy then surrounded himself in his ice blue aura before taking off in his comet like spell he used on the two guards a few days ago. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET SHINING!" he yelled as he zero'd in on the helpless stallion, as he made impact a large ice blue explosion erupted destroying the doors to the castle and ending the fight. As the dust settled it revealed Heavy now brutally beating Shining Armors face in, I WARNED YOU ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT IN MY WAY, NOW HERE IT IS!" Heavy warned as he got ready to finish the downed captain. At that moment Heavy was suddenly slowly pushed away by Twilight Who now wanted to stop the fighting.

"Heavy please just stop, he's done okay, you don't need to hurt anymore, please just stop" she pleaded while on the verge of tears.

He gradually calmed down before suddenly being levitated in a yellow aura and carried to the entrance of the castle where an angry princess Celestia was waiting for him, as a group of guards ran out to check on their injured and unconscious captain.

"Thats It Heavy, that was the last straw" she said with both anger and sadness in her voice. She then began to carry him away to his room with Twilight right on their tails. When they reached his room Twilight finally manage to speak in a weak and uneasy voice.

"W-What are you g-going to do to him p-princess" she stuttered out.

Celestia turned to Twilight as she placed Heavy on his bed, "something I really don't want to do Twilight, now I need you to go home for now you don't want to see this" she replied grimly.

Twilight gulped as she left, leaving the princess to deal with the riled up Heavy Weight on the bed. She shut the door behind her and slowly approached Heavy who now actually looked worried, as Celestia got up on the bed she levitated a cloth and wiped up the small bit of blood still dripping from his mouth, she threw the cloth away and gave him a grim look.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Heavy I truly am, but what you did today can not go unpunished, you have destroyed parts of the castle, put many ponies at risk, put the captain of the royal guard in critical condition, and worst of all you proved that you are too dangerous to be trusted alone" she said.

Heavy's eyes widened with fear, "w-what do you mean" he said nervously.

Celestia took a deep breath before coming out with it, "from now on you will have to be watched over by guards twenty four seven, your training time will be cut back to only fifteen minutes a day, you will only be allowed to leave your room to eat or read a more novice selection of books and the only visitors you will get is me or Twilight, but for the rest of the time you will have to remain in your room till you learn better control of your magic" she said.

Heavy collapsed in a wave of emotions, anger, sadness, loneliness and devastation. He looked up at Celestia with a look of devastation and anger. "B-but you can't do this to me! you can't" he said in a loud voice almost crying, "I knew it i was a prisoner of yours, you lied to me!" he said.

No Heavy you're not a prisoner, this is just for your own good" she defended as she tried to reach out to hold him.

In returned he shoved her away and turn his face from, "don't touch me, just please don't do this to me" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Heavy" she said as she got up and made for the door, at that moment Heavy snapped again and charged at Celestia full force, she manage to get out and quickly close the doors behind her and lock them, she felt the doors bend and slam as Heavy pounded away at the door.

"I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!" he cried from behind the door.

Celestia heard it clear and well and did everything she could not to cry as she left the throne room to asses the damages, leaving an angry and betrayed Heavy Weight to wallow in new found misery.

**THAT WAS KINDA HARD TO WRITE, ANYWAY KEEP READING AND JOIN IF YOU WISH**


	13. Chapter 12: the decision

Loneliness, A Decisive Decision

Two Years Later

Heavy Weight was now in a makeshift prison of his own making, he was watched from dusk till dawn, and dawn till dusk. He was rarely let out of his room for more than an hour and this solitude adjustment had turned Heavy angry and lonely, he still has never forgiven princess Celestia for putting him in this situation and It made him hate her with a passion. They haven't even spoken to each other since he was first put in this punishment, Celestia tried to speak to him on many occasions, but she only got a hateful stare in return for her efforts. Heavy had gotten taller since then and was now as big as princess Luna and his new growth was now scaring everypony, except for Twilight of course. Out of the two visitors, the only one Heavy spoke to was Twilight, who he now had turned to for attention, she would tell him what she learned since their last real battle and all the things that had changed in Canterlot in his absence. Twilight was sadden by the situation Heavy was placed in, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it, her pleas to Celestia would only fall on deaf ears. Shining Armor recovered from the vicious beating he took, but now he kept his distance and let Celestias personal guards escort him from room to room, Heavy was now on the verge of madness, as he would sometimes struggle with the guards as well as Celestia after all...there was only so much the young colt could stand before he had enough.

* * *

Outside Heavy's bedroom

*knock* *knock*, "Heavy Weight It's time to get up, breakfast is served" Celestia called out in a motherly voice while knocking on the door.

The door was unlocked by the stationed guards, and it began to open slowly and with it Heavy slowly walked out staring at the ground in a look of pure guards were dismissed Celestia chose to walk with Heavy all the way to the dining room, as they left the throne room and began to walk through the halls, Celestia chose to try and start up a conversation.

"So Heavy how are doing with your studies? I hear you have made quite some progress with things such as magic clones and transformation spells, maybe you could show me some other time" she said.

Heavy just looked up at her with a look of pure hate before looking down at the ground again and walking on. This worried Celestia as she ran back up to his side, she tried to stop him, but he just nudged her out of the way and walked on to the dining hall, Celestia bowed her head in defeat as she called out in a sad voice.

"Please talk to me Heavy" she whimpered before having to put back a brave face for the ponies inside the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room they were greeted by Twilight who was waving to them from a dining chair, along with Shining Armor who was stationed at the door way. Twilight was now her full size and definitely acted more full grown as she still waved more specifically to Heavy in a more romantic tone.

"Hey Heavy how have you been" she asked.

"Fine" he breathed out before going over and sitting next to her, Celestia smiled as she took her seat at the head of the table. Shining wanted to speak out against Twilight sitting next to Heavy, but changed his mind remembering what happened last time he got involved with Heavy and Twilight, so he just remained silent and as his stationed position.

The ponies were eating hay bacon and eggs, along with cups of orange juice. Heavy ate his food quietly and formally while Twilight ate hers piggishly, Heavy looked over and suppressed the urge to laugh while Shining just stood there chuckling to himself, Heavy then offered her a cloth which she used to wipe the hay bacon from face, Celestia saw this and chose to try and turn this peaceful time into another conversation.

"Well it appears you two are hitting it off quite well" Celestia commented.

Twilight looked to her while Heavy looked away in an angry look again, "Well sure princess me and him are practically best friends, Right?" she said gesturing to Heavy.

Heavy just sighed, "sure" he replied in a whisper to Twilight's ear making her smile big. "I'm done with my food now can I take my plate up?" He asked in a low voice.

"Not without an escort Heavy" Celestia replied earning an angry look from Heavy.

"I'll escort him princess!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly.

Celestia looked deep into her thoughts before smiling at the gesture, "very well Twilight you may walk with him to put his dishes away and take him to his room" she said.

Twilight smiled as she nudged Heavy and winked at him, he in returned rolled his eyes, but also smiled at her and began to follow her to the kitchen sink to put his plate away. When his plate was away he followed Twilight who was waiting for him outside the kitchen ready to go, he then took the lead while Twilight rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. He barely seemed to noticed as they walked past guards who were giving them confused looks, the rest of the walk was silent and peaceful as they reached Heavy's room as they approached the room, two stationed guards magically unlocked the door as Heavy walked inside, they were about to close the door before Twilight rushed to them.

"Wait! can I talk to him before you lock him up again? she said in almost an insulting tone to the guards. The guards frown and looked back at Heavy while Heavy just stared right back at them.

"Very well ms Sparkle, but you will have to make it quick" they said as they got out of her way. Twilight then entered as Heavy laid on his bed burying his face into the pillows, Twilight then joined him in the bed as she began to rub his back in an attempt to calm his nerves, he then lifted up his head to look at Twilight with a depressed face.

"I can't take this new life Celestia has made for me Twilight, I am nothing more than a prisoner to her now" he said trying not to cry.

Twilight looked at him sadly, before rubbing his left face in sympathy, "I wish there was more I could have done, I pleaded with the princess to let you out more, but she won't listen to me" Twilight said sadly.

"I know, but Celestia can not be reasoned with anymore Twilight, I know I am stronger then this Twilight, I heard my mother say it to me constantly in my head and In my dreams and I do believe it at times, but now a days I feel like I can't be stronger in this place anymore Twilight" he explained.

Twilights eyes widened with fear, "w-what are you saying she said in fear.

"I'm thinking about running away Twilight, running away from here, maybe run away from Canterlot if I have to, I just want to be free again Twilight" he grimly said.

"What! what kind of talk is that Heavy, please don't talk like that Heavy, I don't know what I would be without you" she blurted out as she held him tightly in fear.

Heavy just looked at the spooked Twilight and hugged her for a solid minute, before parting and looking at each other with worried looks.

"Now I don't want to hear such ideas again Heavy" Twilight said before leaving, but not before giving him a kiss on his cheek, she then left closing the door behind her.

Heavy laid across his bed completely spreaded out looking out the window, he saw that it wasn't even noon yet, he then went deep into his thoughts, before making a crucial decision, "I'm gonna do it, at sun down I'm leaving Canterlot for good, and no pony is going to stop me, not even Twilight" he said coldly before laying down and going to sleep to save his strength for the big night.

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO GET TO THESE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS FOR A LONG TIME AND NOW THEY ARE ALMOST HERE, THE FIRST PART OF THE ENDING IS COMING UP NEXT SO KEEP READING**


	14. Chapter 13: A decisive battle Pt1

A Decisive Battle Pt1

Heavy tossed and turn as he slept, and while he slept he began to dream again only this time he was encouraged to do what he felt he must do. In his dream Heavy looked around It looked a bright ice blue night time, It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. Suddenly in a flash his mother appeared before him smiling at him, his eyes widened at the sight of his mother returning to him, he leaped into her arms as they held each other in a warm embrace, It took a few moments before they finally released each other.

"Mom, I'm so happy to see you again mom, I-I thought I would..." he was then cut off by Golden hearts hoof over his mouth, she then released him and began to speak in an angelic tone.

"My sweet Heavy Weight look at how much you have grown, I guess your not my little colt anymore" she complimented.

"Mom? I can't take Celestias control anymore, I-I just want to be free" he whimpered. I decided that I'm going to leave mom, I'll leave and find my own way, I know you would probably want me to stay, but I am just not happy here" he pleaded for his mom to understand.

She at first frowned at what he said, but then she smiled as she placed a hoof under his chin."I know you had a hard time growing up without me by your side, I imagine It was hard for you to loose me that night, but you still have one friend that will never give up on you" she said while magically showing an image of Twilight.

Heavy stared at it with disbelief and wide eyes at the image, "Twilight?! "grrrrrr" why is she so obsessed with me? why can't she just give up on me and worry about herself?!" he growled.

Heavy I don't know if you have ever noticed, but she has looked up to you since the first time she met you, you were her inspiration, the thing that drove her to try her hardest with magic". "When she found out that you were her sibling student, you could not begin to imagine how happy she was that she was now going to learn from her "hero", Golden said emphasizing on the word hero.

"W-What!, she thinks I'm her hero?" he asked now taken back by the info.

"Yes my son, and that is exactly why that if you try to leave, she will do everything in her power to stop you", she said grimly.

"Wait what! what are you talking about mom?!" he asked.

"She knows about your plan due to you telling her earlier, and she is waiting outside to see if you will really try to run away" she replied.

Heavy took the info in, and thought for a moment, then he smiled confidently, "If its a fight I'll have on my hooves then its a fight I'll get, but I will never give up, no matter the challenge" he said with a promising passion.

Golden smiled again at her son's determination and began to leave, but before she could leave she felt a hoof on her shoulder, It was Heavy and he had the face that said I still have questions, she then turned around to listen to Heavy's final questions.

"Before you go I need to ask, In the other dreams I had, did you really mean when you said I was stronger than this? because I already feel powerful enough to take on an Ursa Major if I wanted" he asked nervously.

Golden smiled as she then place her right hoof on his chest where his heart would be, "Of course meaned it Heavy, I feel a greater power hidden away inside you right here in your heart, you just need to truly believe it for yourself and realize your destiny before you can achieve it" she said.

She then began to leave again, vanishing into the light of the strange world.

"Wait! do you think what I'm doing is the right path to follow?" Heavy called out.

The vanishing Golden Heart kept smiling, "find your destiny my son! do what you believe is right!" she called out before finally disappearing, leaving Heavy alone as a stray tear went down his cheek.

* * *

Dream Over

Heavy awoke in a sweat, panting at the dream he had, as he finally managed to calm down he looked into his thoughts, then he looked out the window at the sun that was now setting, he then gave off a serious look, as he made his final choice, "Its time, I am leaving this place and finding my own way" he said as he levitated a picture of him and his mother and put it in his bag.

He then threw the bag over his shoulders and walked over to the door and peeked through the key hole and saw the two guards standing in front of the door watching around the throne room. Heavy smiled as he made up a simple yet clever plan, "hey guards! do you mind opening the door? I got to go to the bathroom" he called out. The guards looked at each other with worried and embarrassed looks before giving in, very well Heavy Weight, but make it quick!" the guard on the left said as he slowly unlocked the door.

When the door slowly opened the guard peeked in only to be blasted by Heavy's magic and sent flying across the room into a wall and fell down unconscious, Heavy then smashed down the door spooking the other guard, "what are you doing?" he yelled before he to was then blasted against another wall and was now unconscious, "I'm leaving" Heavy replied coldly as he left the throne room.

He walked out into the hallways stirring up guards left and right, but when ever they would attempt to capture him they would easily be blasted away. Heavy finally made it to th main hall and he made a run for it to the castle doors, but not before running into another group of guards, he only smiled as he then used his magic to blind all the guards with a bright flash that came from his horns, while the guards were distracted he then used a new spell he learned and made a fake clone of himself. Heavy hid behind a plant while the clone waited at the main steps, finally all the guards sights came back and instantly targeted the clone at the top of the main stairs, "come and get me you stupid guards!" the clone yelled and ran off with the guards hot on his tail. Heavy smiled as he came out of hiding and finally exited the castle and saw that the castle gate was closed so he simply went to the grounds where he had a secret tunnel outside Canterlot he created for such an occasion. As he was passing the training grounds he began to believe himself, and began to be believe that he was now free, but all that was soon forgotten when a certain unicorn had caught him in the act.

"Where are you going Heavy?" said a loud and fearful voice.

He turned around and discovered that it was none other than Twilight, just as his mother had predicted. He stared her down with a blank look as they both remained silent for a solid moment, "what does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving don't try and stop me" he warned.

Twilight then had an angry yet sad look on her face as she was taken back by his words, "w-what do you mean your leaving" she said in a low voice.

Heavy then closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm leaving Canterlot Twilight, I need to find my own destiny and no pony is going to stop me, not Shining Armor, not princess Celestia and...not even you" he coldly said.

Twilights heart dropped at his words as she then began to get angry, "so your just going to leave the only home you have, your just going to abandon us so you can find something else in your life!" Twilight was fighting her fury but also tears that were forming in her eyes, I-I don't get it!, why are you doing this? where would you even go?" she yelled.

"Thats none of your business, all that matters to me is getting as far from this place as I can". "So let me tell it to you this way...my days of playing around with you are over, now leave me alone" he coldly said as he began to walk towards the secret exit, leaving Twilight to grasp what he just said.

Twilight stood there in cold silence at those last words, she then began to have flash backs of the first time she met him. She remembered how nice he seemed, before his mothers death, how he was encouraging and friendly to her and how he defended her from the bully, but what she truly remembered was how they grew closer when she went with him to visit his mothers grave, and finally after the flashback ended, Twilight snapped.

She then charged towards Heavy weight in blind fury and tears, she then jumped in the air and pounced right on Heavy surprising him as she pinned him to the ground, "snap out of this right NOW!" she said as she then reared her right hoof back and punched him across the face. They both went silent before Twilight gasped in horror at what she just did " I-I didn't mean that, a-are you okay, she asked.

Suddenly to her surprise, Heavy starts chuckling at her as if he enjoyed her getting angry, "w-what so funny" she asked, now getting mad. Heavy just rubbed his bruised cheek and gave her a wicked smile, "wow! not bad of a right hoof there Twi, maybe you do have what it takes to beat me" he said as he then head butted her in the nose and swiftly put her in a magical vice grip with levitation, as she tried to get free Heavy then smiled at her before suddenly swinging his back legs in a round house like kick and hit Twilight so hard in the face she went flying to the main entrance of the training grounds. Heavy just stared with an intense look as Twilight got up and faced him with her most fearless look she could muster, "well then again I did only say maybe" Heavy mocked taunting Twilight to charge at him again. Heavy smiled as he then sped up to her and dodged a blast of magic from her and delivered a hard magically enhanced punch right into her gut and sending her into the air, he then performed his comet spell and took of like a magical comet towards the now falling Twilight. Twilight finally managed to open her eyes right in time to see the flying Heavy Weight flying right towards her and in a fast move she threw up the strongest shield she could, the comet struck the shield hard and the shield began to crack, finally the shield and comet gave away and Heavy and Twilight both fell to the ground, landing so hard it made craters where they landed. They now both got up and then stared each other down finally Twilight spoke out.

"Why Heavy, why must we fight like this" she asked trying not to cry.

Heavy just closed his eyes and shook his head, "Its simple, I wanna leave and you won't leave, but I think there is more to this than just that, you wanted this for a long time didn't you Twilight" Heavy remarked earning a shocked look from Twilight.

She knew he was right, she did always wanted to battle Heavy when she believed she was ready, but then she shook the thoughts he gave her away and looked away in defeat, "yes, I did always wanted to have a great magical duel with you, but not like this Heavy!" she cried out.

Heavy just shook his head, "I don't care how you wanted it, you have it now and you better make it count if you really want me to stay here" he said.

Twilight finally had enough, she decided to pull out a new spell she had learned, her horn glowed and suddenly she was covered in a spiraling circle of purple magic. It was at that time that Heavy realized what she was doing and he became overwhelmed, "WHAT! she copied my technic, not bad" he commented before he decided to follow her up, he instantly got into his own spiraling magic and then took off towards her. Twilight then shot off towards him like a bullet perfecting Heavy's comet spell, as they both soared towards each other, the winds picked up, blowing dust everywhere and their magic at the same time illuminated the entire castle. Finally they both collided sending purple and ice blue electricity flying in all directions, neither pony gave in as their comets began to fuse together, at that moment Twilight and heavy were now literally head to head in the magic, as Twilight looked at Heavy sadly, Heavy stared at her with rage. Finally the magic between them grew to big and a shock wave and explosion blew them both apart sending them crashing into opposite side walls. With the magic from their comets gone Heavy immediately got up and saw Twilight slowly get up, she finally rose her head to show that she now has tears flowing from her eyes, Heavy didn't miss a beat as he teleported right in front of her and bucked her in the gut, sending her flying again.

Meanwhile Twilight as she flew through the air she couldn't help but wonder what it would take to stop him, "Heavy, I can't believe it came to this, I knew you were in pain, but I never thought that you would be driven so far as to run away, just to find your destiny no less, what do i do?" she thought as she was then caught in a levitation spell and pulled right in front of Heavy who was smiling.

"This is it Twilight, this is where it ends!" he shouted as he punched her in the gut once more, she gagged from the punch as she then went almost completely limp, as she then looked right into Heavys eyes, her own eyes twinkled in the center as she then closed them. Heavy was now about to finish her with on last punch, as he reared back his right hoof, suddenly his hoof was then caught in a glowing purple aura, he struggled to free himself, but could not break free. He then looked at Twilight who was now glaring at him with twinkling eyes, he shuddered in fear as she then blasted him away about ten feet leaving him with a minor burn mark on his chest. Heavy now stared down an angry Twilight who was now fired up along with her horn which was now glowing solid purple.

"NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE LIKE THIS HEAVY, I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS IF I HAVE TO, BUT YOU ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A FIGHT" she roared as she got into a highly offensive position.

Heavy now look at Twilight with excitement as he realized she was now going to be serious about this, "then its a fight your going to get Twilight!" he called out, getting ready to fight again.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE EPIC FINISH OF**  
**THE STORY.**


	15. Chapter 14:A Decisive Battle Pt2

A decisive battle pt2

Heavy and Twilight now stared down each other with fire and determination, Twilight was now ready to get serious while Heavy prepared himself for the real fight that was to become. Finally Twilight made her move and charged right towards him again, In return he blasted a beam of magic at her. Twilight thought fast and dodged the blast with percision, the beam meanwhile destroyed one of the castle securty towers. Twilight charged again and landed a crucial blow to Heavy Weights nose, she then levitated him and slammed him from wall to ground in every direction. Heavy broke free only to get surprised by Twilight who teleported in front of him and bucked him into the air and jumped up to intercept, but Heavy manage to throw up a shield to defend himself, Twilight bounced off the shield with force and slammed into the ground below. As Heavy fell to the ground he didn't see that Twilight got up and performed another comet spell, she soared towards him and in a split second nailed him right in the gut sending him straight into a castle tower, she then used the momentum of her comet to fly her up to the tower and land right on Heavy. When the dust settled Twilight had once again pinned Heavy and looked at him with a painful fury.

"Now that I have beaten you, your going to stop this running away nonsense right now!" she yelled at Heavy while he had his eyes closed, "now forget about running away and come to your senses Heavy"!

Heavy opened his eyes and just looked at her with his own angry look, "shut up Twilight, just shut up, you don't know what its like to be in the position I'm in, atleast you have a family, atleast you have relatives that can be proud of you" he cried out making Twilight turn from angry to sad. "You have no Idea what its like to be alone, heck you don't even know what its like to loose family let alone the only family you ever had, look at me, if you knew what i was going through, you would have let me go, but you don't you will never understand me!" he yelled before tackling Twilight making them both plummet to the practice grounds below.

Twilight looked dumbstruck by his words, but finally she lowered her head in defeat, "your right I don't know what that's like, loosing family or having real friends or being alone, I always had my mom, my dad, my brother, even Celestia to guide me, and show me love and friendship, but now I realized that you don't know what its truly like to have a real friend, or somepony who loves you since your mom died...until you met me".

"Why Twilight, why won't give up on me Twilight, why do you try so hard for me?" Heavy asked in grief and confliction.

Because I care to much for you to see you leave, I would even dare to say I...love you" she said making Heavy go into a mood of shock. He then bowed his head and forcefully put her words to the side, "you are not going to convince me to stay Twilight, there is no use in convincing me I'm not going back" he coldly said before his entire body glowed ice blue.

"Now then lets settle this Twilight, not as rivals, but as true unicorns you have finally showed me that you have what it takes fight, but do you have what it takes to win?!"he shouted.

Twilight rose her head up and gave Heavy a serious look, "then if you won't listen, then i'll just have beat the sense into you" she promised.

"Enough talking Twilight, from now on we fight without anymore words, come now lets settle this already Twilight" Heavy commanded.

Twilight charged at him full force with her horn fully glowing, as she made impact Heavy just smirked before raising his left hoof and stopping Twilights attack cold, he smiled and uppercutted her sending her back a few feet. She immediately got up and charged again, but Heavy just bucked her into the sky and jumped up to begin a brutal combination of blows to the face and stomach before bucking her down to the hard ground. Twilight struggled to getting up, as she got up she looked closer at the still glowing Heavy Weight, she then realized what was going on, he was using his magic to empower his body from speed, to strength, and to skill. Twilight gritt her teeth in frustration dealing with the fact that Heavy was a lot stronger than she first thought, but she knew she couldn't give up now. Twilight blasted a beam of magic at Heavy, who in return just knocked it away with a mere back hoof, Heavy noticed Twilight closing in with a comet charge and narrowed his vision using his magic, with the perfect timing Heavy manage to land a perfect right hoof at the incoming Twilight, knocking her out of her comet charge and sent her flying through the gates of the practice ground entrance. Heavy smirked at Twilight as she returned from her flight panting and tired and yet, not deterred.

"Well what are you waiting for, your better than this Twilight, show me some more of that fire I have seen in your eyes before" Heavy inquired.

Twilight gritted her teeth before making her horn glow and perfecting another new spell she learned from Heavy, in a bunch of bright purple flashes, about twenty clones of Twilight were spawned and were all staring Heavy down. Heavy smiled with excitement, " oh look at that another magic trick you copied of me! this should be interesting, alright I'll see Twenty of your clones and raise you twenty of my own" Heavy said while instantly using his magic to summon twenty of his own clones to the party. As clones of Twilight and Heavy stared each other down, in a split second, all the Twilights made the first move, charging in like an entire army, Heavy and his clones then charge at Twilight and her clones, and in a flurry of hoofs and kicks the small armies collided in a massive battle. It only took seconds for the Heavy clones to easily overpower all the Twilight clones, one Heavy clone bit in to a Twilight clone's neck and shook her like a predator killing its prey, another Heavy clone was busy bucking six Twilight clones unconscious while the rest of the Heavys just blasted the remaining Twilights into a pile. With the Twilight clones beaten Heavy dismissed his own, as he looked at the Twilight pile they all disappeared, strangely leaving Heavy alone and confused, he looked around in confusion for he could not find the real Twilight anywhere. Suddenly the ground shook and he immediately thought, "Earthquake?" but it wasn't an earthquake at all. In a small explosion of dust and purple Twilight emerge from the ground right below Heavy in comet charge form and slammed hard into Heavy's gut, she then carried him high up into the air until she crashed them both into the main tower of the castle. She then began to struggle with pinning him again, suddenly her faced was grabbed by both of Heavy's hooves, he then rose above her and gritted his teeth as his horn lit up incredibly bright, in that moment he let loose the biggest blast of magic he could blast, the blast hit Twilight and carried her all the way back down to the grounds before exploding in a massive blast of dust rubble and ice blue flame like magic. Heavy looked down at the explosion with shock and dis belief, as the dust and flames settled they revealed a now beaten battered and bruised Twilight who could barely stand up and looked highly dazed from the looks of it, Heavy just got angry at her resilience, as he jumped from the tower and put all his magic into his front hooves.

"Just give up Twilight, your not going to stop me EVER!" Heavy shouted as he stomped down on the battered Twilight with great force sending rocks flying everywhere. Heavy now began to breath Heavily, now that he was a bit tired from the battle, he took one last good look at Twilight who was now laying on her left side completely out cold before starting to leave again.

As he walked away, Twilight on the other hoof began to have more flash backs of her and Heavy together, her flash backs then came to the last friendly thing they said to each other before all this, " we are practically like best friends, right?" flashback Twilight asked flashback Heavy, "sure" he said, and after that the flash back ends and Twilights eyes snapped open revealing that the twinkle in her eye now grew to a fool on six pointed star and her pupils now turned light purple. Heavy immediately felt strange magic and turned around to see Twilight getting up and glow purple, she then glared at Heavy showing off her new eyes and surprising Heavy.

"HEAVY!" Twilight roared in a magically enhanced voice. She then instantly sped right in front of Heavy and bucked him hard sending him skidding like a rock on the hard ground till he manage to regain his balance and grind to a stop on his hooves, he then looked at the much stronger Twilight with confusion and fear.

"What is this power, and how did she manage to bring it out?" he thought. Hew then calmed his nerves before smiling, can't loose my cool Its time to see how much power Twilight really has" he thought.

Suddenly Heavy jumped in and attacked Twilight with a powerful beam of magic, she instantly dodged and charged at heavy, as she came closer Heavy tried another blast and this time it appeared to have made its mark as it hit Twilight and exploded on impact, but suddenly the explosion then imploded and disappeared to reveal a very angry Twilight glaring at him, not saying a word as she then began to growl at him. Heavy looked at her in disbelief, "What! it had no effect!" he exclaimed, I guess for now all i can do is dodge and let her tire out" he finished. Twilight suddenly blasted a large magic beam at Heavy, he manage to put up a shield to defend, but as he lowered the shield Twilight appeared right in front of him and bucked him through a wall, causing rocks and dust to fly everywhere. When the dust settled it revealed Heavy Weight standing up, significantly injured as Twilight began to march angrily at him, Heavy closed his eyes preparing for the worse.

Heavy suddenly began to have flashbacks of what his mother had said in his dream, "I feel a greater power hidden inside you, right here in your heart, you just need to believe it for yourself" Golden Heart had said. Heavy then looked deep into his mind and heart and finally he felt something burning inside him, a great power started to grow from his heart, as he began to believe. Heavy had never felt anything like it in his life, he smiled and opened his eyes, " lets see what this power can truly do" he said noticing the upcoming danger.

Twilight began to charge at him full speed rearing back her right hoof to strike, as she made contact with her blow a small explosion rung out kicking up dust, and with that dust a bright ice blue flash lit up the castle for a second before disappearing. As the dust cleared Twilight felt as if she did hit something, but as the dust was completely settled she was shock to see what she was now looking at. A large white wing came out of nowhere and stopped her attack cold, suddenly the wing fully spreading and with a powerful flap, it threw Twilight all the way to the entrance of the grounds, as she slowly got up she opened her eyes and got the sight of a lifetime. Heavy now stood tall smiling as he took a good look at his new wing on the left side of his back, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the right side of his back, then in an instant a right wing grew out of his back and spread wide like the other showing off what he had now become, Heavy was no longer a unicorn...he was now an Alicorn. As he looked at his new wings he then felt an incredible burst of new found magical power, he then looked at his mane and tail which now flowed like fire in the wind, he smiled and turn to Twilight could see it with her own eyes.

"H-Heavy Weight, what has happened to you?" she asked in horror.

Heavy just continued to smile at her, "isn't it obvious Twi, I'm an alicorn now, I guess that proves that I truly am a special pony, guess my mom was right as always" he mocked with new found pride.

Twilight got angry and surrounded herself in all the magic she could muster while Heavy just smirked "so that's how its gonna be huh, a fight to the very end? very well have it your way Twilight" he said now frowning as he surrounded himself in his own magic. They both gave each other hard stares as they then shot at each other like bullets on a head on collision, while Twilight soared in her comet, Heavy flapped his wings and flew right at her with top speed in his own comet, finally they made a hard impact into each other sending magical waves so far and so hard that they shook the entire city of Canterlot. As they inched closer a solid white orb formed around them and began to grow large, inside the two ponies were now locked in with each other, as Twilight leaned in she manage to slice a deep cut down the center of Heavy's right eye, but in return got the ultimate right hoof to the gut. The pain she felt was like a small death as she began to loose consciousness, but not before giving Heavy one last sad look before the orb blew apart in a flurry of rainbow sparks. Twilight plummeted to the ground landing hard, while Heavy landed gently thanks to his new wings, he put a hoof on Twilight symbolizing his victory, but he then gave Twilight a solemn look as blood dripped from the wound on his right eye, he began to feel sorry that things came to this, "Twilight, I'm...sorry" he said as he leaned down and gave Twilight a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Heavy!" a voice called out, Heavy turned around and glared as he saw it was princess Celestia, Shining Armor and a large group of guards who now looked upon the new Heavy Weight in fear at what he had done to Twilight.

"H-Heavy, I had no idea you could become an alicorn, I-if you come with me I can teach you to control this new magic you have obtained, hows that sound" Celestia said in a desperate voice extending a hoof to Heavy.

Heavy just glared at her with a burning and seething hate" NO! I don't need your help now, I'll find my own way, and if you and Shining know whats good for the both of you, don't you dare follow me! he warned as he took off leaving everypony else to deal with the badly injured Twilight.

(**Still Alive, From The Mirrors Edge(song plays now**)

Heavy flew as far as he could, still tired from the battle. He finally decided to land at the edge of the everfree forest, he then turned to look back at Canterlot, he then began to remember everything he knew including his entire child hood, from the day he first saw his mother, to this very day that marked him as a run away and a dangerous pony. Heavy began to silently cry as he then ran into the forest, allowing his tears to flow freely, Heavy ran deeper and deeper until he finally disappeared.

* * *

Canterlot Hospital, few days later

Twilight awoke in a hospital bed, looked around the room and then at her bandages and splints she now wore, she then immediately began to freak out, It was then Celestia appeared and held her to calm her down.

"Twilight! thank the elements your alright" Celestia exclaimed while holding Twilight tight in her forearms.

Twilight looked around,"where am i princess?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital Twilight, the battle you had with Heavy took a very hefty toll on you, you could have died!"Celestia said in a worried tone. The mere mention of Heavy's name made Twilight lowered her head and begin to sob, "I-I couldn't stop him princess, h-he was...just to strong...I'll never be the best unicorn if i couldn't even save the one true friend I ever had, what will I do now?" she sobbed.

Celestia rose Twilights head up to show that Celestia was shedding a few tears, "I now you did the very best you could and don't worry, we will look everywhere for Heavy, this I promise you my very fateful student" the princess said.

Finally Twilight broke from Celestia's hug and looked out the window towards the sky her eye twinkled as she said her final words, "Heavy? where ever you are, I hope you will find your destiny somewhere out there, and I hope that one day...you and me can see each other again...someday...I love you" Twilight stated to herself.

**(Song Ends)**

**The End, For Now**

**Don't Worry its not the end, that was just part one of Heavy.**  
**I make the next ****Heavy story, Thanks for reading and supporting my very first story**


End file.
